el mejor musico, mi mejor amigo, y el papa de mi hijo?
by sunanotenshi1
Summary: Hinata desea un hijo pero no encuentra "material genetico" para ello, quizas deba buscar mas cerca de lo que piensa... Historia original de LynnMariiko, solo la estoy transcribiendo aca sin cambio alguno..
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

-Te lo digo en serio, Hina, lo que tú necesitas es una cánula.

-¿Qué?

-Una de ésas que se usan para regar el pavo cuando lo metes en el horno.

Hinata Hyuuga levantó la mirada de la caja de velas aromáticas que estaba guardando en la estantería y fulminó a Ino Yamanaka, su demenciada socia, con la mirada.

-¿Que me fecunde con una cánula? Lo dirás de broma.

-Si tanto te disgusta el sexo, ¿por qué no?

Hinata hizo una mueca cuando dos chicas que estaban eligiendo sujetadores se miraron, divertidas. Hablar de sexo seguramente sería normal cuando la tienda era un sex shop, pero desde que ella la transformó en Secretos íntimos, una boutique de ropa interior, la mercancía sexual era algo del pasado. El lenguaje descarado de su socia era, sin embargo, algo a lo que Hinata todavía no había podido poner freno.

-No me disgusta el sexo -le dijo en voz baja- Me disgusta «ése» tipo de sexo. Y aunque considerase la idea de fecundarme con un artilugio de cocina, que no pienso hacerlo, ¿de dónde voy a sacar el... material genético?

Sin pensar en las dientas, Ino contestó:

-No lo sé. ¿En un banco de esperma?

La respuesta fue una risita al otro lado de la tienda.  
Hinata hizo una mueca.

-No creo que una pueda entrar y decir: «Hola, quiero retirar un depósito». Además, me parece una cosa rarísima.

-Bueno, pues olvidemos lo de la cánula -suspiró Ino, sacando una caja de cerillas para encender una vela de sándalo- ¿Por qué no haces lo que habíamos pensado desde el principio, fecundarte artificialmente?

-El médico me ha dicho que las posibilidades de éxito son de un diez a un quince por ciento por cada ciclo menstrual y se supone que es uno de los especialistas más importantes de Konoha. Así que podría costarme una fortuna. Me ha recomendado que lo haga de la forma natural.

-O sea, que o te gastas una fortuna o lo haces como todo el mundo.

-Exactamente. Y por culpa de la endometriosis, podría tardar meses en concebir.

Ino apoyó los codos en el mostrador.

-Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre que quiera mantener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso.

-Sí, supongo que sí -suspiró Hinata, con un nudo en el estómago. Irónicamente, a su madre le habría encantado. Un hombre diferente cada noche y estaría en la gloria.

-¿Y qué hombre no aceptaría eso? -rió Ino- En Royal Oak por lo menos tiene que haber doscientos.

Eso era lo que ella se temía. La idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con un extraño le parecía tan... asquerosa. Desgraciadamente, se estaba quedando sin alternativas.  
Lo que había empezado en su adolescencia como un par de días desagradables en cada ciclo menstrual era ahora un dolor insoportable. El chequeo anual con su ginecólogo reveló lo que ya sospechaba: que la operación era inevitable. Y si quería tener un niño, tendría que hacerlo rápidamente.  
Los medios artificiales le habían parecido la respuesta hasta que descubrió que costaba un dineral y que el porcentaje de éxito era más bien pequeño. La adopción de un niño extranjero también costaba una fortuna y que una chica soltera adoptase un niño del país era casi imposible.  
Siempre existía el convencional «casarse y tener familia», pero los ochos divorcios de sus padres le habían enseñado una lección: la felicidad marital no era para ella. Cuando se fue a la universidad ya había perdido la cuenta de los «tíos» que vivieron con ella y su madre. Tíos que, cuando Hinata empezó a desarrollar, la miraban de una forma que la ponía enferma.  
Nunca se atrevió a dormir sin echar el cerrojo en su habitación. Por si acaso.  
En sus circunstancias, debería haber olvidado lo de tener niños, pero últimamente cada vez que se cruzaba con una madre empujando un cochecito la habitual punzada de envidia se convertía en un angustia infinita. Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el cariño incondicional de un hijo y darle todo el amor que llevaba guardado en el corazón.

Pero, ¿acostarse con un extraño? ¿Podría bajar tanto el listón cuando llevaba toda la vida evitando esa frívola existencia?

-No sé si puedo hacerlo -le dijo a Ino-. Y si pudiera, tendría que ser alguien con quien quisiera acostarme. Y, sobre todo, un hombre al que quisiera como padre de mi hijo.

-Tiene que haber alguien -suspiró su socia y amiga, apartándose un rizo de la frente- A ver, dime qué estás buscando.

Hinata se sentó en el taburete que había tras la caja registradora.

-Bueno, para empezar, debería estar sano y no tener ninguna enfermedad genética.

-Me parece razonable. Tendrías que pedirle un historial médico. ¿Algo más?

-Tendría que ser atractivo. No hace falta que sea guapísimo, sólo razonablemente guapo. Y agradable. No podría acostarme con alguien que no me gustase.

-Eso no suena tan difícil -dijo Ino, contando con los dedos: guapo, agradable, sano...

-¿A quién conocemos que responda a esa descripción?

En ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta y Hinata levantó la cabeza para saludar a la nueva cliente... pero no era una cliente. Era su mejor amigo, Naruto. Con cara de agobio por el asfixiante calor de julio, camisa hawaiana y sandalias.

-Hola, chicas.

Hinata miró a Ino, Ino la miró a ella y las dos se volvieron para mirar a Naruto.

-¿Hinata?

¿Ella y Naruto? Sí, seguro. La idea era tan absurda como lo de la cánula del pavo. Naruto y ella eran amigos desde el instituto. Sí, al principio le gustaba. En realidad, Naruto Namikaze le gustaba a todas las chicas del instituto.  
Pero ya no era una niña. Y no se arriesgaría a destrozar su amistad. Era demasiado importante para ella.  
Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada.

Naruto miró de una a otra, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -sonrió Hinata- Pensé que estarías toda la tarde en el estudio.

-Necesitaba descansar un rato -dijo él, señalando la puerta- Tengo sándwiches en el jeep y pensé que te apetecería comer en el parque.

-Qué buena idea -sonrió Ino- ¿A que es un chico muy agradable?

-Sí, Ino, es muy agradable -asintió Hinata, enviándole un mensaje con la mirada: «cierra el pico».

Desgraciadamente, a su socia no se le daba bien entender los mensajes cifrados.

-Y hoy estás guapísimo, por cierto, Naruto.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego. Y pareces muy sano. Seguro que en tu familia no hay ninguna enfermedad genética.

Bajo el mostrador, Hinata le dio un pisotón a su amiga, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ay!

-Naruto, me reuniré contigo enseguida. Espérame fuera.

Él las miró con cara rara, pero se encogió de hombros.

-He aparcado al final de la calle.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando Ino abrió la boca...

-¡No! -la interrumpió Hinata- No lo digas.

-¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto. ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de un hombre como Naruto y no querer acostarte con él? Es incomprensible.

Hinata saltó del taburete, sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Y la idea de buscar a un extraño para quedarme embarazada... es repulsiva. No puedo hacerlo, Ino. Tendremos que pensar en alguna otra solución.

Las chicas que estaban buscando sujetadores se acercaron entonces.

-¿No era ése Naruto Namikaze, el saxofonista? -preguntó una de ellas, dejando un sujetador rosa sobre el mostrador.

Admiradoras. Uf.

-El mismo -dijo Hinata.

La que hablaba le dio un codazo a la otra.

-Ya te dije que era él. Jo, está buenísimo.

Hinata levantó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Queréis una vela aromática?

-Te he visto en el bar donde toca -siguió la chica- Siempre estás sentada en la primera fila. ¿Es tu novio?

-Bueno, es que no podemos decir nada -son¬rió Ino, conspiradora- Aún no es oficial.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. ¿Verdad que no?

Su amiga asintió, entusiasmada.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. Te lo prometo.

-Bueno, si lo prometéis... -dijo Ino, inclinándose un poco- Están prometidos. Van a casarse en primavera.

-¿De verdad? -a la chica del sujetador no pareció hacerle mucha gracia- Qué suerte tienes.

Hinata sonrió.

-Le diré que me he encontrado con dos de sus fans. Le hará ilusión.

De eso nada. A pesar de su popularidad, Naruto siempre sería el mismo. Lo de las fans le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Podrías presentarnos -insistió la chica- Así le pediríamos un autógrafo.

-O un mechón de pelo -murmuró Ino.

Hinata se mordió el carrillo para evitar una carcajada.

-Seguro que podríamos arreglarlo -dijo, guardando el sujetador en una caja- Volved cuando queráis.

Cuando las dientas salieron, Ino hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Jo, qué pesadas son las fans.

-Y tú no deberías contar tonterías.

-¿Por qué no? Era una broma. Y sobre el asunto del sexo...

-No -la interrumpió Hinata- No vamos a hablar más del tema.

-Venga...

-No. Me voy, volveré dentro de un rato -dijo, abriendo la puerta- Llámame al móvil si pasa algo.

-Piénsatelo -insistió Ino- ¡Naruto sería perfecto!

Hinata estaba despidiéndose de la bocazas de su amiga y, al volverse, chocó contra un sólido torso masculino.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué prisas! -sonrió Naruto.

La puerta se cerró entonces, golpeándola en el trasero y empujándola hacia él. Hinata apoyó una mano en su torso y, por primera vez, se percató de que era un torso

duro, lleno de músculos. La repentina imagen que apareció en su mente, es decir lo que Naruto y ella tendrían que hacer para tener un niño, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.  
Ella nunca había pensado en Naruto de esa forma... Todo era culpa de Ino, se dijo.  
Pero no podían hacerlo. Imposible.

-¿Para qué soy perfecto? -preguntó él entonces, tomándola del brazo.

¿Lo había oído? Horror.

Naruto tenía unas manos grandes y fuertes, pero el roce era sorprendentemente delicado. Y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban en medio de la acera, interrumpiendo el paso. Y se dio cuenta también de que sentía calor no sólo en el brazo, sino en otras zonas de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien. Vámonos.

-¿Para qué sería perfecto? -insistió él.

-Para nada -contestó Hinata. Sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo por su escote... Debía haber más de cuarenta grados en la calle, pero el sol no tenía la culpa. Sin duda, Ino había conseguido su propósito. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada...

-Después de diecisiete años, sé cuándo estás mintiendo -sonrió Naruto- Venga, dímelo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Hinata, ¿por qué te has puesto colorada?

Por favor...

-Venga, date prisa -lo interrumpió ella, casi corriendo hacia el jeep. Como Naruto le sacaba una cabeza, no tenía ningún problema para seguirla, mientras a ella estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-No voy a dejar de preguntar, así que será mejor que me lo digas.

-No puedo.

Él pestañeó con esas pestañas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor, Hinata, por fa...

Estaba segura de que seguiría incordiándola hasta que se lo dijera, de modo que...

-Venga, dímelo. ¿Para qué sería perfecto?

-Sexo, Naruto -dijo ella por fin- Ino cree que serías perfecto para un revolcón.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Sexo?  
Naruto caminaba hacia el parque en asombrado silencio. ¿Ino pensaba que él sería perfecto para un revolcón? A él no le iban las relaciones formales, pero un revolcón, así, en frío...

-Ya te lo advertí -suspiró ella al ver su cara-. Pero como te has puesto tan pesado...

De nuevo, se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad, pero algún día aprendería a no meter las narices donde no debía, pensó. ¿Cuántas veces, de niño, su curiosa naturaleza provocó que su padre le pegara con el cinturón?  
Cuando llegaron al parque, fueron caminando automáticamente hasta el roble que había al lado de la fuente. Bajo un palio de hojas y ramas, él extendió la manta y dejó en el suelo la nevera portátil. Después, se quitó la camisa, hizo una pelota con ella y apoyó la cabeza.  
Hinata se sentó a su lado, apartándose el largo pelo azabache de la cara.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Es que no sé qué decir.

Hinata arrugó el ceño y él levantó los ojos al cielo. No quería herir sus sentimientos... pero, ¿Ino?  
-Ino es muy agradable y sé que sois muy buenas amigas, pero... no es mi tipo.

-¿Ino? -repitió ella. Entonces soltó una carcajada.  
Hinata tenía una risa musical y a él le encantaba hacerla reír, le gustaba verla feliz. Aunque estaría bien saber de qué demonios se estaba riendo.  
-¿Te importaría compartir la broma?

-¿Crees que Ino quiere acostarse contigo?

-¿No es eso?  
Hinata volvió a soltar una carcajada.  
-No te preocupes, Naruto. Ino no quiere acostarse contigo. Hablaba hipotéticamente.

-Ah, bueno. Pues supongo... que me siento halagado.  
Lo que realmente quería saber y nunca se atrevería a preguntar era qué pensaba ella. Y por qué habían estado hablando de ese tema. ¿Hinata habría pensado alguna vez en él como hombre y no como amigo?  
No. Imposible. Mejor decirse que era imposible que albergar absurdas esperanzas. Naruto había aprendido a no esperar algo que nunca iba a ocurrir. Especialmente «eso».  
Él no estaba destinado a casarse y tener hijos. Si lo hiciera, lo lamentaría siempre. Aunque si las cosas fueran diferentes...  
Pero las cosas no eran diferentes. Nunca lo serían y de vez en cuando tenía que recordarse eso a sí mismo.  
Naruto abrió la nevera portátil y sacó dos sándwiches, una ensalada de patata y dos refrescos.  
-¿De atún o de pollo?

-No deberías ir por ahí medio desnudo -dijo Hinata, tomando el sándwich de pollo- Todas las chicas del parque te están mirando.  
Naruto miró alrededor y notó que varios pares de ojos femeninos estaban clavados en él. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Hinata comprobó que ella estaba muy ocupada quitando la cebolla de su sándwich.  
Sonriendo, tiró de la manga de su blusa, preguntándose cómo no se derretía con aquel ca¬or. Por razones que nunca entendería, Hinata siempre escondía sus voluptuosas curvas bajo metros de tela.  
-Me pondré algo si tú te quitas algo.

-Eres muy gracioso.

-Lo digo en serio. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. ¿Por qué vas siempre tan tapada?

-Créeme, si tú tuvieras el cuerpo que yo tengo también irías tapado.

-A muchos hombres les gustan las mujeres voluptuosas.  
«¿A ti te gustan las mujeres voluptuosas?» le habría gustado preguntar. Pero no lo hizo. Para empezar, porque sabía que le gustaban altas, peli-rosas, flacas y sin cerebro, la antítesis de ella misma, que era bajita, inteligente, peli-azabache y llena de curvas. Y segundo, porque daba igual. Naruto era su mejor amigo, su colega. Él no la miraba como a una mujer.

-A lo mejor a mí no me gustan los hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres con curvas.  
Sabía exactamente a qué clase de hombre le gustaban las mujeres como ella: la clase de hombre que sólo busca sexo. La clase de hombre que su madre solía llevar a casa. La clase de hombre que, cuando se cansaba de su madre, se volvía hacia ella. Una adolescente. Aunque ninguno la había tocado nunca, sus miradas eran suficientes como para que se sintiera sucia.  
Quizá su madre podía vivir así, pero ella no; ella nunca sería ese tipo de mujer.  
Al otro lado del parque oyó las risas de los niños y se obligó a sí misma a no mirar. Ella no podría acostarse con un extraño. Tendría que aceptarlo y ahorrar lo suficiente para someterse al proceso de fecundación artificial o para adoptar un niño. Hasta entonces no habría niños en su vida. Y si no podía pagarlo o el proceso de fecundación no funcionaba, tendría que aceptar que no iba a ser madre. Así de sencillo.  
La posibilidad era como un cuchillo en su corazón y, por un momento, estuvo segura de que se le estaba rompiendo.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa, estás llorando?

Naruto alargó la mano para tocar su cara y, avergonzada, ella se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-Lo siento. Lo decía de broma. No quería herir tus sentimientos.

-No has sido tú. Es que... hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ya sabes, lo de los niños.

Él se dio un golpe en la frente.  
-El especialista en fertilidad. Se me había olvidado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No parece que vaya a pasar pronto -murmuró Hinata, dejando caer las lágrimas- Pero da igual, no te preocupes.

Naruto había aprendido tras años de experiencia que soledad era lo último que Hinata deseaba en un momento como aquél. Tenía la mala costumbre de darle mil vueltas a las cosas hasta que acababa deprimiéndose.

-Ven aquí.  
Ella lo miró, sus ojos perlados llenos de pena.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No, no estás bien. Sé lo que significa para ti tener un hijo -dijo Naruto, acariciando su pelo. Hinata lloraba, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro y cayeran sobre su torso, hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. La sensación era casi... erótica.  
¿Erótica? Naruto se sintió como un gusano. Su amiga necesitaba consuelo, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Tener pensamientos impuros tenía una excusa en el instituto cuando se le salían las hormonas por las orejas... y a ella empezaban a crecerle los pechos. Desde entonces, había conseguido contener sus impulsos. Casi siempre, al menos. Aunque, de vez en cuando, se permitía alguna fantasía, por ejemplo imaginar lo que escondía debajo de la ropa. Hinata era propietaria de una tienda de lencería, de modo que debía llevar ropa interior muy sexy. La imaginaba con algo de encaje rojo. O mejor, negro.  
La repentina excitación que provocó esa imagen lo dejó sin aliento. No era el momento de pensar en encaje negro... Pero nunca había notado lo suave que era su pelo o cuánto le gustaba tenerla apretada contra su pecho.  
Nunca había tenido tan cerca la curva de sus pechos...  
Un momento. No iba a pensar en sus pechos.  
Aunque eran difíciles de ignorar aplastados como estaban contra su torso. Y se dio cuenta entonces de que había bajado las manos, de que estaba acariciándola como no debía acariciarla...  
Ella eligió ese momento para apartarse y sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo. Afortunadamente.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo, sonándose la nariz- Supongo que me hacía falta un desahogo.

-Desahógate todo lo que quieras. Para eso estoy aquí.

-Vaya, te he mojado -murmuró Hinata, secándolo con el pañuelo. Pero cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón, Naruto dio un respingo.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Perdona.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, incómodos. Hasta que Hinata rompió a llorar de nuevo.  
A Naruto se le rompía el corazón de verla así. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ésa era su amiga...  
Abandonando todo pensamiento inapropiado, Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

«Podrías acostarte conmigo». Hinata se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si se lo pedía. ¿Se quedaría sorprendido, intrigado? ¿Le daría un ataque de risa histérica?  
Probablemente lo último. Pero no tenía sentido especular porque no iba a pasar. Nunca tendría valor para preguntarle. No tendría valor para soportar el rechazo.

-El problema es que no tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado -dijo, apoyando la cara en su hombro- He pensado hipotecar la tienda, pero si quiero tener un niño no puedo poner en peligro mi seguridad económica.

-Si pudiera, te dejaría el dinero -suspiró Naruto- Pero producir el CD me está costando todo lo que tengo.

-No te preocupes, ya se solucionará.

Hinata sentía la caricia de su pelo en la cara, olía su colonia y los caramelos que comía por cajas desde que dejó de fumar. ¿Era su imaginación o aquel día no dejaban de tocarse? O quizá siempre se habían tocado tanto y aquel día le parecía diferente. No sólo diferente... agradable.  
Demasiado agradable.

-Lo que me da rabia es que si juntáramos nuestro dinero podríamos hacer una de las dos cosas sin problema... aunque no las dos.

-Y yo podría quedarme embarazada si encontrase a un hombre... -Hinata se dio cuenta de su error antes de terminar la frase, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Un hombre?

Ella se miró entonces la muñeca.

-Huy, mira qué tarde es.

Naruto notó, divertido, que no llevaba reloj.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que volver a la tienda. Ino seguramente me necesita.

Mientras Naruto la observaba guardar el sándwich en la nevera, casi sin tocar, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

-Cuando entré en la tienda, ¿de qué estabais hablando Ino y tú?

-Ya sabes. De sexo -dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué hablabais de eso?

-Por nada -contestó Hinata, intentando levantarse. Pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Has vuelto a ponerte colorada. ¿Estabas hablando de quedarte embarazada?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios.  
El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir acelerado.

-¿Eso era a lo que Ino se refería cuando dijo que yo era perfecto?

No lo podía creer cuando vio que Hinata asentía con la cabeza. ¿Dejarla embarazada? Ino pensaba que era perfecto, ¿pero qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué pensaba él?  
Había una evidente ventaja en la situación... acostarse con Hinata. Eso sólo sería suficiente. Sin embargo, Naruto había decidido tiempo atrás que no tendría hijos porque sería un padre horrible y un marido peor. Pero Hinata no estaba buscando un marido, se recordó a sí mismo. Sólo quería un hijo.  
¿Su hijo?

-Lo sé -rió ella, nerviosa- Le dije a Ino que era una tontería. ¿Tú y yo teniendo un niño? Qué bobada.

-Sí, ya -asintió él, confuso y desilusionado. O Hinata pensaba que no era suficientemente bueno como para ser el padre de su hijo o la idea de hacer el amor con él le resultaba repulsiva.  
Fuera cual fuera la razón, seguramente era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, era una idea absurda.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó ella entonces, nerviosa.

-Sí, claro -contestó Naruto, poniéndose la camisa.  
Volvieron a la tienda en silencio, cuando llegaron, Hinata se volvió, cortada.

-Esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, lo del niño...  
Naruto no pensaba tomarlo como algo personal. Y tampoco podía culparla por pensar que él no sería un buen padre. Después de todo, Hinata lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Sabes cuántas mujeres se me han acercado después de un concierto para pedirme un hijo? -intentó bromear- Estoy acostumbrado.

-Entonces, ¿no ha pasado nada?

-Nada.

Hinata iba a abrir la puerta del jeep, pero se volvió de nuevo.

-Porque sería muy raro. Ya sabes, tú y yo... juntos.

-Sí. Muy raro.

-No digo malo, sólo extraño. Lo cambiaría todo.

-Desde luego que sí -suspiró él. Posiblemente para mejor.  
O no. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo importante era que sin Hinata no tendría a nadie. Y no estaba preparado para poner en peligro su amistad.

-¿Tocas esta noche?

-A las nueve y media. Si quieres, vendré a buscarte. Me queda de camino. Y esta noche vamos a tocar canciones nuevas.

-Muy bien.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un sí -sonrió Hinata, saliendo del jeep. Se volvió de nuevo, como si fuera a decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta.  
Naruto oyó sonar las campanitas de la tienda, sin poder evitar la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hinata, Naruto acaba de llegar -la llamó Ino- ¿Estás lista?

Llevándose una mano al vientre, Hinata guardó los recibos del día y cerró la caja.  
-En seguida salgo.

Naruto asomó entonces la cabeza en la trastienda.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Ella se secó el sudor de la frente.

-No, estaré lista enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Cosas de mujeres. Pero no me pasa nada grave.

Naruto asintió. No era la primera vez que la veía doblada por el dolor y tampoco sería la última.

-Si no te encuentras bien, quédate en casa. No tienes que venir al bar esta noche.

-Se me pasará enseguida. Dile a Ino que ahora salgo.

Hinata tomó un frasco de aspirinas del cajón, esperando que se le pasara el dolor. Pero cada regla era un recordatorio de que se quedaba sin tiempo. Sólo podría aguantar un par de meses más antes de tener que someterse a la operación.

-Hinata, ha venido alguien a verte -dijo Ino entonces, asomando de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Le has dicho que hemos cerrado?

-Sí, pero dice que es personal.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé. Un hombre... con su hija, creo.

Un hombre con su... no, no podía ser. Hinata cerró los ojos. «Por favor no, aquella noche no», rezó en silencio.  
Pero cuando salió de la trastienda vio que, por supuesto, era él. Siempre aparecía cuando menos ganas tenía de verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año, un año y medio?  
Alto y guapo, parecía tener muchos menos de cincuenta y dos años y la única pista de su verdadera edad eran las sienes plateadas. La mujer que iba colgada de su brazo llevaba un vestido rojo que podría describirse como «ligeramente provocativo». Y seguramente se colgaba de su brazo por miedo a romperse un tobillo con esos tacones de doce centímetros.

-Hola, Hinata -la saludó él, mirando alrededor con gesto de desprecio.

Hinata intentó que el rechazo no la molestase, pero no podía evitarlo. Dentro de ella seguía viviendo la niña que siempre intentaba agradarlo.

-Hola, Hiashi.

-Quiero presentarte a Motoko.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin, Hinata. He oído hablar mucho de ti.  
«Seguro que sí», pensó ella, estrechando su mano. Sabía que a Hiashi le gustaban jóvenes, pero aquello era obsceno. Motoko no podía tener más de veinte años.

-No sé si te acuerdas de mi amigo Naruto y de mi socia, Ino Yamanaka. Ino, te presento a Hiashi Hyuuga, mi padre.  
Hiashi los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo es el gran día?  
Motoko miró a Hiashi, sorprendida.

-¿Se lo has dicho?  
Hinata señaló el diamante que la joven llevaba en el dedo.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero eso me ha dado una pista. ¿Por qué matrimonio vas, Hiashi, el quinto o el sexto?  
Él apretó los dientes.

-Sabes perfectamente que Anny fue mi cuarta mujer, de modo que Motoko será la quinta.

-Nunca se sabe -sonrió Hinata- Pensé que a lo mejor te habías casado con otra sin avisarme.

-Hishi y yo queríamos invitarte a cenar para celebrar nuestro compromiso -dijo Motoko.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién ha sido la idea?  
Motoko miró a su prometido, nerviosa.

-Pues... de los dos.  
Mentía fatal, la pobre. Hinata sabía que su padre no se habría ofrecido voluntariamente ni bajo tortura, pero no había razón para ser grosera con ella.

-Lo siento, pero esta noche tengo planes. Gracias por la invitación.

-Vendrás a la boda, ¿verdad?  
Ella nunca había ido a «las bodas» de su padre... desde la segunda, cuando su madre la mandó a la iglesia con un vestido viejo y sus zapatos más gastados. Quería que todos los invitados vieran que Hiashi Hyuuga no se preocupaba por su hija, sin pensar en lo mortificada que se sentiría ella.

-Tu padre no te quiere -solía decirle- Sólo se quiere a sí mismo.

Pero a Hinata no se le escapaba que el armario de su madre estaba lleno de vestidos de diseño. Y que cuando ella necesitaba dinero para ropa o para las actividades del colegio, el pozo siempre estaba seco.

-Nos casamos el dieciocho de agosto -siguió diciendo Motoko- Tienes que venir.

-No creo que pueda...

-Significaría mucho para nosotros -insistió la joven- Por favor, Hinata.

La pena que le daba la chica superó al sentido común. La pobre parecía tan agradable...

-Muy bien, iré.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó Motoko. Su padre, sin embargo, permanecía serio- Te enviaremos una invitación.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Hiashi entonces- Hemos reservado mesa para las nueve y media.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Motoko, estrechando de nuevo su mano- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-Cuídate, Hinata -murmuró su padre, incómodo.

-Encantada de conoceros, Ino y Naruto -se despidió la alegre Motoko, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Rayos, qué momento más tenso -suspiró Ino.

-Muy tenso -asintió Naruto- En una escala del uno al diez, yo diría que ha sido un once.

-Tu padre es guapísimo, por cierto.

Hinata tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves.

-Y él lo sabe.

-¿De verdad piensas ir a la boda? -preguntó su socia.

-La verdad es que siento un poco de curiosidad.

Salieron los tres a la calle y Hinata se volvió para cerrar la puerta de la tienda.

-Tu familia es tan escandalosa... Te envidio. Yo tengo una familia católica aburridísima.

Se dirigían los tres hacia el bar y, como cada viernes por la noche, las calles estaban llenas de gente.

-Pues te aseguro que tener una familia como la mía no es nada divertido -suspiró Hinata.

Naruto asintió, en silencio. Habiendo crecido en una familia disfuncional como la suya, nadie tenía que explicarle el concepto.  
Cuando llegaron al bar, el camarero los llevó a su mesa, frente al escenario.

-Nos vemos después de la actuación -dijo Naruto, antes de desaparecer, seguido, como siem¬pre por una corte de admiradoras.

Distraída por la visita de su padre, Hinata apenas se había fijado en él. Aunque, bajo las Inos del bar, estaba guapísimo. Bueno, era guapísimo. Y había muchas cosas que aumentaban su atractivo: el pelo, que siempre llevaba un poco despeinado, la nariz ligeramente torcida... una herida de guerra debida a las palizas de su padre. Y, sobre todo, su sonrisa. Naruto sonreía como un niño alocado.  
Cuando se volvió, sonriéndole de esa forma, a Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
Y Ino, que estaba atenta a todo, le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto está guapo esta noche, ¿eh?

Hinata se puso colorada.  
-Sí, no está mal.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se te está cayendo la baba.

Hinata no se molestó en negarlo porque su amiga la conocía mejor que nadie. Afortunadamente, una camarera apareció en ese momento para preguntarles qué querían tomar.  
Unos minutos después, Naruto subió al escenario para presentar a la banda y Hinata se dejó envolver por la deliciosa música de jazz. Mientras tocaba, él la miró a los ojos y tuvo la sensación irracional, absurda, de que eran las dos únicas personas allí. Que sólo estaba tocando para ella. Nunca lo había oído tocar tan apasionadamente.  
La actuación duró cuarenta minutos y cuando terminó, Hinata se sentía rara, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. Los aplausos la devolvieron a la realidad. La música había emocionado a todo el público. Aunque Naruto sólo la miraba a ella...  
Después de dar las gracias, él se abrió paso entre un montón de admiradoras y, cuando terminó de firmar autógrafos, se dirigió a la mesa. Hinata se levantó para felicitarlo, pero una Peli-rosa alta que estaba sentada detrás de ella le dio un empujón y se pegó a Naruto como una sanguijuela para decirle algo al oído. Él soltó una carcajada y guardó en el bolsillo la tarjeta que la peli-rosa acababa de darle. Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que no la había estado mirando a ella...

No, había estado mirando a la rubia.

Qué corte.  
¿Era tonta o qué? ¿Por qué había empezado a creer que Naruto podía mirarla como algo más que una amiga? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría ser el padre de su hijo?  
Aunque hubiese querido negarlo, algo había ocurrido entre ellos aquel día. Algo había cambiado y era imposible volver atrás. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Naruto, sentándose a su lado- Cada día se ponen más agresivas.

-Pobrecito -bromeó Ino.

Conteniendo lágrimas de humillación, Hinata tomó su bolso y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Naruto. Esperaba que se quedase un rato para ver si la conexión que habían experimentado mientras tocaba era real o no- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Estoy agotada.

-¿Te importa si yo me quedo? -preguntó Ino- ¿O quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, quédate.

-Yo te acompañaré -dijo Naruto, levantándose.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Ya, pero no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa.

-Que lo pases bien -sonrió Ino. Por su tono, sabía exactamente lo que Naruto estaba pensando. Lo que llevaba todo el día pensando.

Cuando salía del bar vio a la productora que insistía en que firmase un contrato con él y que, en ese momento, le hizo un gesto de «llámame».  
Naruto le había dicho que prefería producir su disco con una productora independiente, pero ella no dejaba de insistir. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero estaba dispuesto a no renunciar a los derechos de propiedad intelectual. Era su música y la grabaría como quisiera.  
Aunque se ganaba la vida como músico de estudio y disfrutaba de su trabajo, escribir canciones era su verdadera pasión.

El aire de la noche era pesado y agobiante, pero la temperatura había bajado un poco y una ligera brisa lo hacía soportable.  
Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero aquella noche era diferente. Aquella noche respiraba el aroma de su pelo, sentía el ocasional roce de sus caderas...  
Hinata, sin embargo, no parecía notar nada. Iba mirando hacia delante, pensativa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación?

-Me ha gustado mucho. Eran canciones nuevas, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, decepcionado. De modo que no había sentido nada; seguramente ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él; estaría mirando al vacío, pensando en sus cosas. Y él había creído...  
Se prometió a sí mismo que lo de aquella tarde en el parque no cambiaría nada entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. No podía dejar de hacerse la pregunta: ¿podría traer un hijo al mundo y después abandonarlo?  
Aunque no lo abandonaría. Como amigo de Hinata, siempre estaría a su lado y sería parte de su vida. Aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no hacerle daño. Sería como tener una familia, sin tenerla.  
Podría llevarlo al zoo, al circo, enseñarle a jugar al fútbol... si era un niño. El nunca tendría que saber la verdad. Al menos, hasta que fuese mayor. Incluso entonces sería mejor que no supiera quién era su padre. ¿Qué niño querría saber que tenía un abuelo alcohólico y agresivo y un tío que estaba en la cárcel? Sería una carga terrible para él.  
Además, podría meter dinero en una cuenta para pagar la universidad y, por supuesto, si Hinata necesitaba ayuda económica o alguien que cuidase del niño, él estaría ahí siempre. Podría enseñarle música... Si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de educarlo, de darse cuenta de su potencial, ¿quién sabe dónde habría llegado? Y el niño de Hinata tendría lo mejor.  
Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea.  
Pero intentó olvidarlo, intentó no hacer caso a la vocecita que le decía: «hazlo». Después de todo, se lo debía a Hinata por tantos años de amistad.  
Pero no era capaz. Además, ¿aceptaría Hinata? ¿Lo consideraría aceptable como padre de su hijo?

-Estaba pensando... -empezó a decir ella entonces- ¿Te apetece ir a la boda conmigo? Me hará falta un poco de apoyo moral.

-Como tú quieras.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hinata sacó las llaves del bolso.

-Gracias por acompañarme. ¿Quieres subir?

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquélla era su oportunidad.

-Sí, claro. Además, quería hablar contigo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, la puerta del apartamento de al lado se abrió un poco y Naruto vio... un ojo.

-Soy yo, señor Jiraiya.

-La mano.

Obedientemente, Hinata alargó la mano y el hombre le puso en ella un rayador de queso.

-La otra... Ah, bien. De acuerdo.

Cuando el señor Jiraiya pareció convencerse de que todo era normal, guardó el rayador de queso.

-Hay que tener cuidado. Lo he visto en las noticias. Pueden cambiar de forma y parecer humanos.

-¿Otra vez ha estado viendo Expediente X, señor Jiraiya?

-No, lo he visto en las noticias de las once. Hay que tener la puerta cerrada con llave -insistió el hombre, antes de cerrar- No se puede confiar en nadie -lo oyeron decir desde el pasillo.

-Ese tío está para que lo encierren -dijo Naruto.

-Es inofensivo. Además, su hija paga el alquiler todos los meses y, mientras viva a mi lado, no tengo que instalar una alarma -sonrió Hinata, dejándose caer en el sofá- ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?

Naruto respiró profundamente para darse valor.

-De lo que ha pasado hoy, en el parque.

El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir, acelerado.

-Yo también he estado pensando en eso.

-Pues yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa.

-Ni yo.

-¿Me he vuelto loco o algo ha cambiado entre nosotros?

Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero no podía negar que había algo diferente. De modo que asintió con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, creo que Ino tiene razón. Yo debería ser el padre de tu hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Perdona?

-He estado pensando en ello todo el día y he llegado a la conclusión de que yo sería perfecto como padre de tu hijo.  
Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. La idea de tener un hijo con Naruto le pareció absurda cuando Ino la sugirió, pero era él el que estaba diciéndolo. Y mirándola como si lo dijera en serio.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué no? No queríamos dejar de ser amigos o que nuestra relación fuera diferente... pero resulta que ya es diferente.  
Era cierto. Se encontraban raros, se miraban de otra forma. Y aquélla podría ser la última oportunidad de tener un hijo antes de que sus problemas se agravasen.

-Mira -siguió Naruto- tú quieres tener un hijo sin marido y sin pareja, ¿no?

-Desde luego.

-Yo no quiero formar una familia, Hinata. Y no vas a encontrar muchos hombres dispuestos a renunciar a sus derechos de paternidad, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No dudo de que cumplirías tu palabra. Pero estamos hablando de un niño, Naruto. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo. Tú serás una madre estupenda, cariño. Te mereces esa oportunidad.

-A lo mejor no me he expresado bien. Estamos hablando de sexo, Naruto. Tú y yo, juntos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Que no me encuentras atractivo?

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-No es eso. ¿Qué mujer no te encontraría atractivo?

-Sé que mis genes no son precisamente los mejores...

-Tus genes no son el problema. Yo me sentiría orgullosa de tener un hijo contigo, Naruto -dijo Hinata, tomando su mano- Mi único miedo es... esto que destroce nuestra amistad.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo has sido y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni tan sincero. Hacía que todo pareciese tan simple...  
Quizá demasiado simple.

-Pero debes entender que... en fin, que no es cuestión de una noche. Podría tardar meses en quedar embarazada. Un año incluso. Eso si me quedo embarazada.

Él asintió solemnemente.

-Entiendo. Y me parece bien.

-Y tendríamos que establecer unas reglas para... no confundir las cosas. Esto va a cambiarlo todo, Naruto.

-Yo creo que lo de poner reglas es buena idea.

-¿Puedes prometerme que, pase lo que pase, esto no dañará nuestra amistad?

-Te lo prometo. Quiero hacer esto por ti, de verdad.

Naruto lo había prometido, pero ¿podía hacerlo ella? Sin embargo, sabía en su corazón que la decisión estaba tomada. No tenía ninguna duda.

-Muy bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

Hinata dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo verde de entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿Estás listo?

Naruto asintió.

-¿Puedo poner yo la primera regla?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras anotaba: uno en el cuaderno. Afortunadamente, habían dejado de temblarle las manos. Excitación, miedo, angustia, alegría... no recordaba haber sentido nunca tantas emociones.

-Tenemos que ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Incluso sobre cosas que podrían hacernos sentir incómodos.

-Muy bien, regla número uno: sinceridad. Y creo que la regla número dos debería ser que sólo lo haremos... cuando...

Naruto levantó las manos.

-Un momento. Antes de seguir adelante, deberíamos establecer qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, te perdiste ese capítulo en la clase de ciencias naturales?

-Muy graciosa. No, lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos saber cómo llamarlo. «Sexo», «hacerlo», «acostarnos»... hay mil maneras de nombrarla y deberíamos elegir una.

Su relajada actitud no tranquilizaba a Hinata. Parecía demasiado relajado, como si hiciera aquello todos los días.

-¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

-Decir que es sólo sexo parece demasiado frío... considerando cuál es el objetivo. Cuando mires al niño y recuerdes cómo fue concebido, quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo.

Hinata tragó saliva.

-Es un detalle.

-Quiero hacer esto bien. Te tengo mucho cariño y quiero pensar que tú también me lo tienes.

-Sabes que es así.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos decir «hacer el amor», si te parece. Aunque no estemos enamorados, nos queremos, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Muy bien, lo llamaremos hacer el amor.

-Listo. Regla número tres.

-Sólo deberíamos... hacer el amor cuando yo esté ovulando. Ya sabes, ésa es la única razón para que lo hagamos.

Hinata casi podría jurar que había visto un brillo de desilusión en sus ojos.

-Sí, buena idea.

-Regla número cuatro: deberíamos decidir dónde haremos el amor y acordar que, después, cada uno se irá a su casa. Nada de dormir juntos. Eso complicaría las cosas.

-Como supongo que haremos el amor de noche, lo mejor sería hacerlo aquí -dijo Naruto- No quiero que tengas que volver a casa sola.

-Me parece bien -asintió Hinata- Regla número cinco... y ésta piénsatela bien porque el asunto podría durar un año. No podemos acostarnos con otras personas mientras dure el acuerdo. No es que no confíe en ti, pero con todas las enfermedades que hay por ahí... no puedo arriesgarme. Vamos a hacer el amor sin protección.

-¿Puedo salir con otras mujeres?

Hinata intentó que no le doliese la pregunta. La había esperado, especialmente después de ver a la peli-rosa del bar, pero...

-No veo por qué no. Mientras no te acuestes con ellas.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que voy de cama en cama, pero no es verdad. Además, cuando lo hago siempre uso preservativo.

-Te creo.

-Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente regla: no contárselo a nadie.

Hinata asintió, muy seria. Naruto no quería que nadie supiera que se acostaban juntos. Eso no debería sorprenderla. Después de todo, tenía que proteger su reputación. Y eso sí le dolía un poco.

-Si te parece lo mejor...

-Hasta que decidas qué vas a contarle al niño cuando sea mayor, deberíamos mantener esto en secreto. En mi trabajo, estas cosas se comentan... ya sabes.

Hinata se sintió como una boba. Ella se lo había tomado como algo personal, pero Naruto sólo estaba pensando en el niño.

-Cuando llegue el momento, habrá que tomar otras decisiones. Ya sabes, cuando el niño pregunte dónde está su padre... Ésa será la fase dos.

-Muy bien. Estamos en la regla número siete -murmuró Hinata, tomando un sorbo de vino- A ver cómo te lo digo...

-Sinceridad -le recordó Naruto.

-Es importante que no... En fin, que no busques placer solitario durante las dos semanas previas a mi ovulación. Para que no disminuya el recuento de espermatozoides. Cuanto más esperma, más posibilidades hay de que me quede embarazada.

-Dos semanas, ¿eh?

-Eso es lo que dicen los médicos. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Sobreviviré -sonrió Naruto- Supongo que la misma regla se aplica para ti.

-Pues... no lo sé.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Era una broma, tonta. Si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Quizá, para compensar mis dos semanas de celibato, me dejarías mirar.

-¡Naruto!

-Era una broma. Relájate.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Perdona. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No deberías estarlo. Somos amigos y hemos hecho casi de todo juntos. ¿Te pones nerviosa cuando vamos a merendar al parque?

-No.

-¿Te pones nerviosa cuando vamos al cine?

-Claro que no.

-Pues intenta ver esto como algo que hacen dos amigos, nada más.

¿Amigos que se acuestan juntos? Ella nunca había tenido un amigo así. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo, topándose los ojos, apagando la luz? ¿Y sí él quería hacer el amor apasionadamente y ella no sabía darle placer? No quería decepcionarlo después de hacerle pasar dos semanas... en blanco.  
Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si al verla desnuda se le quitaban las ganas?  
Naruto se sentó a su lado en el sofá y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular los nervios. Se habían sentado juntos innumerables veces en los últimos diez años, pero aquella vez era diferente.  
Tenía que relajarse, tenía que portarse como siempre, se dijo. De modo que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ya está? -preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que lo tenemos todo solucionado. Y, de todas formas, podemos añadir alguna nueva regla más tarde.

-Tenemos siete. Es un buen número.

Sí, quizá tendrían suerte y concebiría durante el primer mes.

-Naruto, quiero que sepas cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Ya lo sé -sonrió él, apretando su mano- Y estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

-Yo también. Aunque tengo que hacerte otra pregunta.

-Dime -dijo Naruto, con una de esas sonrisas que provocaría desmayos en cualquier mujer.

-¿Cuándo empezarnos a hacerlo?

Naruto se apoyó en la consola del estudio e hizo una mueca cuando su entrepierna rozó la esquina de metal.  
Había estado soñando con Hinata otra vez... soñando que hacían el amor. Desde que ella empezó a comprobar lo de su ovulación, no pensaba en otra cosa.  
Se imaginaba haciéndolo con ella en el sofá, en la encimera de la cocina, en la trastienda del bar... Incluso sobre la consola del estudio de grabación. Hinata sobre la consola, desnuda... Esa era su fantasía favorita y la que lo había dejado en aquella incómoda situación.  
La tensión en su entrepierna empezaba a alcanzar un nivel insoportable. No había fantaseado tanto desde que estaba en el instituto, cuando el placer físico... al menos con otra persona, seguía siendo algo misterioso.  
En realidad, no hacía el amor todos los días, ni siquiera todas las semanas, pero últimamente se sentía como un obseso sexual.  
Intentando no llamar la atención, Naruto se inclinó un poco e intentó solucionar el asunto. Afortunadamente, llevaba la camisa por encima del pantalón para evitarse bochornos. Los vaqueros ajustados se habían quedado en el armario y, además, por el asunto del recuento de espermatozoides, debía llevar boxer anchos.  
No le importaba. Era un sacrificio pequeño si consideraba el maravilloso regalo que le haría a Hinata.  
Y la posibilidad de acostarse con ella... de hacer el amor con ella.  
Pero no anticipó que el asunto lo excitaría tanto. Habían pasado dos semanas y Hinata seguía sin ovular, de modo que no habían hecho el amor. Como resultado, Naruto se encontró a sí mismo mirándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Aunque a veces lo sorprendía con cara de tonto.  
Durante los últimos días, iba más tapada que nunca. Naruto no estaba seguro de si era porque le daba vergüenza su cuerpo o porque intentaba volverle loco.  
Quizá las dos cosas. En cualquier caso, no podría aguantar mucho más.

-¿Naruto?

-Perdona, Kiba, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que ha llegado Shikamaru.

Naruto suspiró, mirando hacia una de las cabinas. Shikamaru, el que pronto sería su ex percusionista, había decidido aparecer por fin y, como siempre, estaba hecho polvo: despeinado, demacrado y con la ropa arrugada.

-Voy a hablar con él.

-Ten cuidado -dijo Kiba.

Naruto entró en la cabina de grabación y cerró la puerta.

-Hombre, Shikamaru. Por fin te has dignado a venir...

-Serás hijo de...

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para que la baqueta que le había tirado no le diese en la cabeza.

-Veo que has oído mi mensaje.

-¿Dónde está mi equipo? ¿Y qué es eso de que tienes un nuevo percusionista?

-Tu equipo está guardado en la oficina. Hemos tomado la decisión de contratar a otro batería.

-No puedes despedirme. Soy el mejor batería de la ciudad -replicó Shikamaru, amenazante. El olor a alcohol y a sudor que emanaba era insoportable.

-Eso nadie lo pone en duda. Hace seis meses eras el mejor y podrías seguir siéndolo... si dejaras de beber.

-Lo que necesito es un trabajo y un poco de lealtad por parte de los que consideraba mis amigos.

-¿Lealtad? Llevamos seis meses aguatándote. La mitad de las veces no apareces y cuando lo haces, tocas fatal porque estás borracho o tienes resaca. He intentado ayudarte, pero es imposible. Y te lo advertí, Shikamaru. No me has dejado alternativa.

Entonces, por el cristal, vio a Lee saliendo de su estudio, dispuesto a contener a Shikamaru si se ponía violento. No sería la primera vez. Naruto sabía por experiencia que no había forma de razonar con alguien en ese estado. Sasuke, su propio tío, lo había atacado en varias ocasiones por intentar ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Podrías ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación...

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no tengo ningún problema -lo interrumpió Shikamaru, dando un paso adelante.

-No empeores las cosas. Márchate y cuando estés bien otra vez, llámame.

-Esto no va a quedar así -lo amenazó Shikamaru, saliendo del estudio.

-Seguro que no -murmuró Naruto.

Tenía la impresión de que le había fallado a su amigo, aunque no sabía que más podía hacer por él. Lo había intentado mil veces y no servía de nada. Le pasó lo mismo con Sasuke cuando lo detuvieron por conducir borracho. Había intentado quitarle las llaves del coche, pero él se negó... y acabó empotrándose contra un árbol.

-Al menos esta vez no ha roto nada -suspiró Lee, tomando la baqueta del suelo.

-Quizá por fin busque ayuda -suspiró Naruto- Menuda forma de empezar la tarde.

-Hasta que él esté dispuesto a solucionar su problema, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Ya, pero me siento como un traidor.

-¿Un traidor? La culpa es suya. Llevamos meses advirtiéndole.

-Lo sé, pero...

La puerta del estudio se abrió entonces y una de las secretarias asomó la cabeza.

-Hay una llamada para ti, Naruto.

-¿Quién es?

-Una chica.

Él cerró los ojos, agobiado.

-Estoy ocupado. ¿Te importa decirle que deje un mensaje?

-Dice que es importante. Está en la línea dos.

Mascullando una maldición, Naruto levantó el auricular.

-Dígame.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Hinata?

-Hay dos líneas.

-¿Qué?

-Que me han salido dos líneas en la prueba. Una blanca y la otra azul.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que estoy lista.

-¿Cómo?  
-Que estoy ovulando, Naruto -contestó Hinata.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Pues sí. ¿Cuánto tardarás en llegar?

Naruto miró a Lee. Aparentemente, iba a comer muy temprano.

-Dame quince segundos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina para comprobar de nuevo el resultado de la prueba. Sí, era positiva. Estaba ovulando.  
Según su ciclo, debería haberlo hecho una semana antes. Naruto, el pobre, empezaba a mostrar las secuelas que dos semanas de «sequía» dejaban en un hombre sano. No se había quejado, pero ella se daba cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal porque más de una vez lo había pillado mirándole los pechos... Unas miradas que hacían que le temblasen las rodillas.  
Aunque los hombres la miraban así normalmente. Era una de las desgraciadas consecuencias de tener un cuerpo como el suyo. Pero Naruto, su amigo... él nunca la había mirado de esa forma. Tenía que estar fatal para mirarle los pechos así. No porque fueran feos o deformados, no; porque eran grandes. Y nunca lo había visto con una chica que tuviera el pecho grande.  
Aunque su aspecto físico no importaba. No iban a hacer el amor por gratificación sexual... al menos, ella no. Iban a hacer un niño. Pero, aunque deseaba tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas, la idea del primer encuentro con Naruto la llenaba de angustia.  
Estaba a punto de acostarse... de hacer el amor con Naruto. Naruto, su mejor amigo. A menos que...  
Hinata abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina para buscar algo, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Nerviosa, intentó tragar saliva y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca.  
Naruto estaba en el descansillo, despeinado y con la cara colorada.

-Uf, estoy desentrenado.

Hinata, que tenía una cánula de plástico en la mano, se quedó mirándolo mientras él apoyaba las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -preguntó Naruto, señalando la cánula.

-Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Has venido corriendo?

-El jeep estaba bloqueado por un camión de reparto y pensé que sería más rápido venir andando. ¿Me lo he perdido?

-¿Qué?

-La ovulación. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

-No, qué va. Tengo veinticuatro horas. A veces, incluso más.

-Vaya, podrías habérmelo dicho -suspiró Naruto entonces.

Seguramente ella no lo sabía, pero no pensaba irse del apartamento hasta que hubieran consumado el acuerdo. Dos o tres veces.  
Diecisiete años de curiosidad terminarían aquel día.

-Ciento mucho haberte hecho esperar -dijo Hinata, intentando disimular el nerviosismo- Te agradezco que hayas sido tan paciente.

-Pues me estoy quedando sin paciencia -sonrió Naruto, dando un paso adelante. Ella dio un paso atrás- ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata señaló por encima de su hombro.

-Deberíamos ir a... la habitación.

-En la cama, en el sofá, en el suelo... donde estés más cómoda. A mí me da igual.

Hinata salió al pasillo y él la siguió.  
Siempre había creído que los colores pastel eran demasiado femeninos, pero en aquel momento le parecían apropiados. Las cortinas del dormitorio estaban echadas y el olor de su perfume flotaba en el aire.

-No me gusta el sexo -dijo Hinata.

-¿Perdona?

Ella se quedó al lado de la cama, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse con un pelotón de ejecución.

-He dicho que no me gusta el sexo. Pensé que deberías saberlo antes de... ya sabes.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el sexo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. No me gusta. Cuando vivía en casa oía a mi madre gimiendo y suspirando y pensé que sería una delicia. Pero entonces lo hice y... me pareció asqueroso.

-¿Asqueroso?

-Es que me dolió... y me daba corte. Era muy… yo qué sé.

-Ya veo -suspiró Naruto. Pero no veía nada. ¿Qué quería decir, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y se sentía un poco aprensiva? No podía querer decir en serio que no le gustaba el sexo. ¿A quién no le gusta el sexo?

-Puede que los hombres con los que has estado...

-Hombre. Sólo ha habido uno. Después de un mes me di cuenta de que lo del sexo no era para mí. Pero da igual. No creo que me esté perdiendo nada.

-Espera un momento, ¿cuándo y con quién te acostaste que te dio tanto asco?

-Shino Aburame, en el instituto.

-¿No te has acostado con nadie en seis años? -exclamó Naruto. La verdad, no recordaba haberla visto saliendo con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero ¿seis años?

Hinata se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, estoy lista. Espero que no te importe, pero prefiero no quitarme la ropa.

Como Naruto no se reunió con ella en la cama, abrió un ojo y vio que él no se había movido. Afortunadamente, ya no le daba tanto miedo como cuando entró. Entonces la había mirado con una expresión que parecía decir: «voy a comerte ahora mismo». Cuando entró en su apartamento, despeinado y tan decidido, casi estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás.

-Deberíamos empezar -insistió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Creo que olvidas algo -dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a acostarnos simplemente.

-¿No?

-Vamos a hacer el amor. Así que vamos a desnudarnos, Hinata. Y sea como sea voy a conseguir que los dos la pasemos bien.

El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Naruto, pero no creo que sea necesario.  
-Yo creo que sí -replicó él, mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa- Levántate. Vamos a hacer esto bien.

¿Levantarse? ¿Dónde pensaba llevarla?  
¿Iba a hacerla bailar desnuda sobre la mesa o algo así? Ella no estaba preparada para esas cosas.  
Pero no debía tener miedo. Naruto era su amigo, un hombre en el que confiaba por completo.

-¿No quieres hacerlo aquí?

-Sí, pero antes tengo que ducharme -dijo él, desabrochando el último botón de la camisa- Mientras lo hago, sírvete una copa de vino y pon algo de música.

Hinata había imaginado que se meterían juntos en la cama y terminarían lo antes posible. Cuando llegó parecía dispuesto... ¿por qué la hacía esperar?  
Porque quería... que lo pasara bien. Eso había dicho. Pero algunas personas sencillamente no lo pasaban bien en la cama. Y Hinata era una de ellas.  
Agitada, lo siguió hasta la puerta del baño.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?

Naruto se volvió y ella se quedó mirando su torso desnudo. ¿Desde cuándo el torso de Naruto Namikaze se había convertido en un objeto fascinante? Lo había visto en bañador muchas veces. ¿Y por qué parecía tan alto?  
Y sus ojos... ¿siempre habían sido tan azules?

-Lo que pasa es que no esperaba que... en fin, que estuvieras tan nerviosa. Si no fuera por el asunto de la ovulación, me tomaría mi tiempo. Es como si hiciéramos esto contra tu voluntad.

Hinata se mordió los labios. Era verdad, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Además, ella deseaba que ocurriera. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo; tanto que la asustaba.

-No, Naruto, no es eso...

-Tenemos que ir un poquito más despacio. Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama contigo y nunca te he besado. ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

Era cierto. Quizá si iban más despacio no se sentiría tan inepta.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Curioso, pero no se le había ocurrido que iban a besarse. Sus labios rozándose, sus lenguas...

Hinata sintió un escalofrío. Lo había besado antes. Pero los besos no contaban porque él estaba medio inconsciente. Sería mucho mejor si Naruto participaba.

-Sí -dijo por fin- Quiero que me beses.

Cuando Naruto dio un paso adelante, se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Y cuando él levantó una mano para acariciar su cara cerró los ojos. Tenía unas manos grandes y suaves, manos de artista. Unas manos que quería sentir sobre su cuerpo...  
La intensidad de ese deseo hizo que emitiera un gemido.  
Naruto apartó la mano entonces y dio un paso atrás.

-No, no, lo siento. Es que...

-No importa. Dame cinco minutos.

-Pero...

-Necesito cinco minutos -la interrumpió Naruto, cerrando la puerta del baño.

Después de quitarse la ropa a toda prisa Naruto se metió bajo la ducha. Fría.  
Ver el brillo de sus ojos, sentir el calor de su piel... había estado a punto de hacerlo allí mismo, en el pasillo.  
Con un gemido ronco, apoyó la cabeza en los baldosines, dejando que el agua fría cayera por su espalda. Nunca se había sentido más excitado por la idea de hacer el amor con una mujer. La mera imagen de un beso casi lo había hecho estallar.- Quizá era la espera, la anticipación. O quizá que Hinata era la fruta prohibida. Y él quería probarla.  
«No, no, no, no pienses eso».  
Suspirando, tomó el jabón y empezó a pesárselo por todo el cuerpo. Su erección era tan dolorosa que le daban ganas de bajar la mano y aliviarse a sí mismo. Ella no lo sabría nunca y lo peor que podría pasar era que tardase unos meses más en concebir. Pero no podía ser. Lo importante era Hinata, no su satisfacción. Si acababa en el primer empujón, como un adolescente, tendría que aguantarse. Y esperar que a ella no le diera la risa.  
Si llegaba al primer empujón, claro.  
Poco después salió de la ducha, un poco más calmado. Se frotó bien con la toalla, se puso los pantalones y fue a la cocina. Hinata no había puesto música y la botella de vino estaba sobre la encimera, sin abrir.

-¿Hinata?

-Estoy aquí -contestó ella- En el dormitorio.

Naruto apareció en la puerta del dormitorio con el torso desnudo. Tenía el estómago plano, bien definido, con abdominales marcadas y una fina línea de vello que se perdía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Estaba despeinado, como casi siempre. Y eso le daba un aire muy sexy, muy deseable.  
Cuando la vio en la cama, tapada hasta la barbilla, se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando.

-Estás en la cama.

-Y desnuda -dijo Hinata.

-¿Completamente desnuda?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas por ti mismo?

Cuando Naruto se apartó en el pasillo... o más bien, cuando ella se dio cuenta de por qué se había apartado, perdió el miedo.  
Aquel hombre, su mejor amigo, había soportado semanas de celibato sólo porque ella se lo había pedido y le parecía justo satisfacerlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Quizá incluso ella lo pasaría bien. Y si no, daba igual.

-¿Seguro que estás preparada? -preguntó Naruto, acercándose.

Hinata miró la cremallera del pantalón.

-No sé. ¿Hay algo ahí que vaya a asustarme?

Naruto sonrió.

-Quiero decir que si estás preparada para esto. Quizá deberíamos empezar en el salón, tonarnos un poco de tiempo...

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que ya he esperado suficiente. Y creo que deberías quitarte la ropa.

-Tú eres la jefa -sonrió Naruto, bajándose los pantalones.

Oh, cielos. Shino Aburame no tenía «eso» ni mucho menos. El cuerpo de Naruto era fibroso, fuerte. Y hermosísimo. La asombraba que pareciese tan cómodo estando desnudo.  
Naruto se metió en la cama y, apoyando la cara en una mano, la miró con una de sus sonrisas irresistibles.  
Hinata esperó que diera el primer paso, que la besara, que la tocase. Que hiciera algo. Pero no se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy mona tapada hasta la barbilla -dijo él, tirando un poco de la sábana- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas algo?

«Muy bien, allá voy» Hinata cerró los ojos y bajó un poquito la sábana para mostrarle... los hombros.

-Respira, por favor. Te estás poniendo morada.

Ella dejó escapar el aire.

-Perdona. Es que... me da un poco de corte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que mi cuerpo es tan...

-¿Tan qué? -susurró él, trazando la línea de sus pechos con el dedo, por encima de la sábana.

-Que no me gusta.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó contra su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Mi corazón latiría así si no me excitara tu cuerpo?

El de Hinata parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. Apenas podía creer que estuviera con Naruto, que Naruto la estuviera tocando...

-¿Puedo besarte?

Ella cerró los ojos y levantó la cara como invitación. No podía decir nada por miedo a que su voz la traicionase. El cálido aliento de Naruto la excitó y, al sentir el roce de sus labios, el olor del jabón mezclado con su olor a hombre... se le puso el corazón en la garganta.  
Sin embargo, besar a Naruto le salía como algo natural, como si llevaran años haciéndolo.  
Cuando se apartó, abrió los ojos y contuvo una risita.

-Ha estado bien -dijo él.

-Sí.

-¿Seguimos?

Hinata enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Seguir? No quería parar.  
Aquella vez, el beso fue más profundo, más urgente. Y cuando él enredó los dedos en su pelo y rozó su muslo con la rodilla algo ocurrió entre sus piernas. Shino Aburame nunca la hizo sentir así. Había sido tan torpe... y en ningún momento pensó en ella.  
Hinata empezó a deslizar la mano por sus hombros, tan anchos, tan suaves. Se sentía borracha de deseo, mareada por el sensual ritmo de su lengua... pero cuando clavó las uñas en su espalda para empujarlo hacia delante, Naruto se apartó y sujetó sus manos sobre el cabecero.

-Eh, más despacio.

Que la mantuviese cautiva era excitante y frustrante a la vez. Hinata no quería parar.  
Con la mano libre, Naruto apartó la sábana de un tirón, pero ella se sentía tan cautivada que le dio igual estar desnuda delante de él. Entonces Naruto acarició uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh...

-¿Te gusta?

¿Que si le gustaba? No había una palabra en el diccionario que definiese lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y quería más. Quería tocarlo, ser tocada por todas partes.  
La mano de Naruto se apoyó sobre su estómago y empezó a bajar, creando un incendio a su paso. Y Hinata instintivamente se arqueó hacia él.  
Naruto levantó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Aunque parezca inmodestia, no te portas como una mujer a la que no le gusta el sexo.

-A lo mejor estoy fingiendo -dijo ella, casi sin voz.

-Pues entonces tendré que hacerlo mejor -replicó Naruto, con una sonrisa muy, pero que muy traviesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto introdujo un pezón en su boca, sin apartar los ojos de su cara, y Hinata volvió a raquearse hacia él. La otra mano de Naruto seguía deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo... hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, para abrirla con los dedos. Hinata contuvo un gemido de placer y de miedo. Tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento que conocía bien, despertando un tumulto desconocido e intenso en su interior. Hasta que fue demasiado intenso.

-Naruto...

-Deja que pase, Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Es demasiado...

«Pero no pares», parecía querer decirle. «No pares de tocarme».

-Sí puedes -murmuró Naruto, inclinándose y colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

El primer instinto de Hinata fue cerrarlas, pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando sintió sus labios en la delicada piel del interior del muslo, puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Naruto, no...

-Déjame, Hinata. Deja que lo haga.

Él inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y, al sentir el primer roce de su lengua en un lugar tan íntimo, Hinata sintió un escalofrío. Pero en lugar de apartarlo, empujó su cabeza con las manos, sujetándolo allí.  
El placer era tan nuevo para ella que sentía como si estuviera flotando por encima de la cama. Las sensaciones, tan profundas, tan intensas, la asaltaban desde todas direcciones. Y cuando creía que no podía ser mejor, él concentró sus movimientos en un lugar particularmente sensible y...

-¡Oh, Naruto! -gritó, sintiendo que sus músculos se contraían. El espasmo pareció durar para siempre... tanto que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Hasta que, por fin, exhausta y más relajada que nunca, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Naruto estaba sonriendo.

-Parece que te ha gustado -murmuró, apartando el pelo de su cara.

-Es que... oyes a otras chicas hablando de ello, pero cuando lo sientes...

-¿Qué tal?

-Ah.

La sonrisa de Naruto estaba llena de orgullo masculino y Hinata levantó la mano para acariciar su cara, sus cejas, las delgadas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, asombrada de poder tocarlo así, de haber sido capaz de no tocarlo en todos aquellos años. Su piel, bronceada por el sol, era deliciosa y el roce de su barba provocaba una sensación muy agradable. El también estaba excitado, pensó entonces. Veía el pulso latiendo en las venas de su cuello.  
Juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza la empujó hacia abajo para besarlo. Fue un beso hambriento, tierno y exigente a la vez.

-Hazme el amor, Naruto -murmuró, acariciando su espalda.

-Despacio -dijo él cuando Hinata abrió las piernas- No quiero hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño.

Sentía un deseo abrumador por completar lo que habían empezado. Por conectar con él. Sentía el deseo de tenerlo dentro, en un lugar vacío que nada, ni siquiera la profunda amistad con Naruto había sido capaz de llenar.  
Enredando sus piernas con las de él, levantó las caderas descaradamente y Naruto, dejando escapar una especie de suspiro, se colocó en posición y empujó suavemente para abrirse paso.  
Aquello no era nada parecido a lo que hizo con... como se llamara. Era dulce, tierno. Sólo Naruto podía hacerlo así. Nadie más que él podría hacerla sentir de esa forma.  
Naruto empujaba suavemente al principio, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los tendones de su cuello en tensión. Estaba contendiéndose cuando ella quería que se dejase ir.

-Naruto, abre los ojos.

-No puedo -murmuró él, enterrándose más profundamente, tocándola en un sitio donde no la había tocado nadie. Un lugar tan profundo que parecía llegar hasta su alma.

-Por favor, mírame.

Él abrió los ojos, oscuros y turbulentos como las olas golpeando la playa durante una tormenta. Y en cuanto la miró, perdió el control. Su cuerpo se colapso en una serie de espasmos y Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo en el momento de pasión.  
Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería esperarte.

-Naruto, por favor... Otro orgasmo como el primero me habría dejado inconsciente. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

Naruto se dio cuenta entonces de que seguramente la estaba aplastando e intentó apartarse, pero Hinata lo sujetó con las piernas.

-¿Dónde vas?

Naruto soltó una carcajada.  
Sabiendo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Hinata hizo el amor, debería haber ido más despacio, hacer que durase. Quería que fuese especial para ella. Pero era tan estrecha y eso lo había excitado tanto...

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Qué va. Ha sido maravilloso. ¿Tú crees que estaré embarazada?

-Pues... no lo sé.

Casi lo había olvidado. Casi había olvidado por qué estaban haciendo el amor. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: aquello no era real. Hinata no lo abrazaba por amor, sencillamente no quería perder el «material genético».  
Absurdamente, esperó que no hubiese funcionado, que tardara meses y meses en quedar embarazada. Al menos, hasta que él estuviera preparado para dejar de hacerle el amor... pero enseguida se sintió culpable.  
Lo importante era el niño, se dijo. No él.  
Sin embargo, nunca una fantasía había palidecido frente a la realidad. El sexo para él siempre había sido satisfacción física, nunca amor. Pero con Hinata había cariño y respeto.  
Hacer el amor con ella era diferente. Y seguramente nunca volvería a sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento.  
Sólo podía esperar que, unos meses más tarde, los dos estuvieran cansados. Quizá entonces las cosas volverían a estar en su sitio. Quizá para entonces sería suficiente y podría volver a su frívola existencia, a salir con otras mujeres... con cualquiera menos con Hinata.  
¿Y si unos meses no eran suficiente?, se preguntó.  
¿Y si nunca era suficiente?  
Hinata miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla.

-Vaya, le dije a Ino que podía marcharse pronto. Tengo que bajar a la tienda.

Fuese la verdad o una excusa, era lo mejor, pensó Naruto. No podía dejar que unos sentimientos tan confusos lo distrajeran. No podía complicar las cosas.

-Yo dije en el estudio que podían irse a comer, pero supongo que ya habrán vuelto.

Naruto se levantó entonces y buscó su ropa. Sería mejor aparentar normalidad. Como si hubieran quedado para darse un revolcón rápido.

-¿Quieres que... nos veamos esta noche? -preguntó, sin mirarla- Por si acaso no ha funcionado. Sigues siendo fértil, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero Ino y yo pensábamos hacer inventario esta noche. Lo cancelaría, pero es que tenemos mucho trabajo. ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos mañana?

En otras palabras, que tenía suficiente por un día.

-Me parece bien.

El sonido del timbre los sorprendió. Y, como dos adolescentes pillados en una situación embarazosa por sus padres, saltaron de la cama y buscaron la ropa a toda prisa.

-¿Quién será? -preguntó él en voz baja.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor es Ino que viene a buscarme... ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?

-No tenemos que explicárselo a nadie. Abre la puerta como si no pasara nada -dijo Naruto, poniéndose los pantalones- Yo voy al baño a vestirme.

Con Naruto encerrado en el cuarto de baño, Hinata se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de abrir la puerta.  
Motoko, la novia de su padre, entró como una tromba.

-¡Hay un loco amenazándome con un rayador de queso!

-No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Está un poco senil, pero no le haría daño a una mosca -dijo Hinata, cerrando la puerta.

-Me ha llamado extraterrestre.

-Sí, es que le gusta mucho Expediente X. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte esto -dijo Motoko, sacando un sobre del bolso- Es la invitación para la boda.

-Podrías haberla enviado por correo.

-Lo siento. ¿He venido en mal momento?

-No, claro que no. Es que me iba a trabajar...

-Pasé antes por la tienda, pero Ino me dijo que estabas en casa -dijo Motoko, con gesto de disculpa- Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Tras ella, Hinata oyó la cadena del inodoro. Naruto apareció un segundo después, con la camisa arrugada y el pelo alborotado.  
¿No podría haberse quedado dentro?

-Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de Motoko?

-Encantada de volver a verte, Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, tengo que irme al estudio, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego. En fin, Motoko, si no querías nada más...

-Sólo darte la invitación y recordarte que te esperamos en la boda.

-Iré, no te preocupes.

-Es que... me dio la impresión de que tu padre y tú no os lleváis bien.

«Joven y lista», pensó Hinata.

-Prometo que iré.

-Por cierto, deberías peinarte un poco antes de bajar a la tienda -sonrió Motoko entonces- Y ponerte el vestido bien... lo llevas del revés.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió nada.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -siguió Motoko. Su sonrisa parecía tan sincera que Hinata la creyó.

Pero se preguntó en qué lío se habían metido Naruto y ella.  
Hinata miró su reloj por enésima vez y luego miró, frustrada, a las clientas, que no parecían querer marcharse. Si no se iban, no podría comer con Naruto. Y técnicamente, no sería fértil durante muchas más horas.

-Sesenta y ocho dólares -le dijo a una dienta, abriendo la caja y guardando la prenda dentro de una bolsa a toda velocidad.

Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, no podía esperar todo un mes antes de volver a hacer el amor con Naruto. Pero, ¿y si la primera vez había funcionado? ¿Y si estuviera embarazada? Entonces, no volverían a hacerlo nunca...  
Cuando era una adolescente, la idea del sexo le parecía desagradable. Para ella, el sexo eran los golpes del cabecero de la cama de su madre contra la pared, los gruñidos de los hombres que se acostaban con ella... Y su propia experiencia sólo había afianzado esa impresión.  
Pero con Naruto había sido precioso. Además, era diferente, ellos lo hacían para crear una vida. Aunque, por supuesto, también hubo placer físico. Naruto había despertado en ella un deseo que nunca había sentido. Sólo imaginarlo en la cama, acariciándola... hacía que sus hormonas se alterasen.

-Lo de las velas y los aceites aromáticos ha sido una gran idea -dijo Ino, acercándose al mostrador- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás colorada.

Hinata, perdida en sus fantasías, se puso aún más colorada. Debería darle vergüenza fantasear sobre el sexo, pero no era así. Se sentía viva, femenina y deseable.

-¿No estarás enferma?

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada.

Era cierto, además. Pero no estaba enferma.

-¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre? Así podrás echarte una siestecita.

-Sí, supongo que me vendría bien. Me voy a casa, pero llámame si me necesitas.

Hinata subió a su apartamento... haciendo la necesaria parada en la puerta del señor Jiraiya. Una vez dentro, tomó el inalámbrico y marcó el número del estudio de Naruto a toda velocidad.

-Hola, soy yo.

-Dime -contestó él, muy seco.

Hinata se mordió los labios. A lo mejor no le apetecía. O había quedado con otra chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, perdona. Es que he tenido una mañana... no quería contestarte así.

-¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?

-No, de verdad.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un silencio.

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí, claro.

¿Se le había olvidado que iban a «comer» juntos?

-¿Para?

-Sexo, Naruto. Te estoy invitando a mi casa para que hagamos el amor -dijo Hinata.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Ah, bueno. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

-Tendrás que subir sin que Ino te vea.

-Voy para allá.

Hinata se mordió los labios. Menos mal. Por un momento, pensó que había cambiado de opinión.  
Para matar el tiempo, se lavó los dientes, cerró las cortinas de su cuarto, encendió una vela aromática y abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda. Se había comprado un capricho cuando llegó al acuerdo con Naruto: un camisoncito negro de encaje.  
Pero cuando se miró al espejo hizo una mueca. Era tan corto, tan provocativo, que apenas podía ocultar sus pechos. Y no le llegaba ni a la mitad de los muslos.  
Era una prenda tan sexual, tan descarada, que se sentía incómoda. Parecía la portada de una de esas revistas para hombres. Y no dejaría que Naruto la viera así.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Hinata se volvió, con una mano en el corazón. Naruto estaba mirándola desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-La puerta estaba abierta -contestó él, quitándose la camiseta.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo él se la comía con los ojos. Bueno, eso era lo que había esperado. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza?

-¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el encaje negro?

-¿Eh?

-Me vuelve loco.

-¿Esto? -preguntó ella, intentando parecer seductora. Pero no era lo suyo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Lo has elegido especialmente para mí?

Naruto apartó una de las finas tiras, acariciando su hombro a la vez, produciendo un cosquilleo.

-Dime la verdad, Hinata. ¿Es para mí?

-Sí -admitió ella- Pensé que... ayudaría.

-Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con verte así.

¿Naruto soñaba con ella?

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Iba a preguntarle cuánto tiempo era demasiado tiempo, pero el roce de sus labios en el hombro hizo que dejara de pensar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que lo estaba engañando.

-Espera, Naruto. Lo siento... no puedo hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto la miró, perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Mírame. Estoy ridícula. Yo uso camisetas y pijamas de franela para dormir, no esto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te lo has puesto?

-Tú mismo has dicho que te gustaba la lencería de encaje negro...

-¿Y qué?

-Que intentaba hacerlo divertido para ti. Quería que fuese especial.

-¿Y por qué has pensado que no eres especial?

-No soy ciega. He visto a las chicas con las que sales, Naruto.

-Hinata, mírate al espejo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero.

Naruto la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a mirarse.

-Mi atracción por ti no tiene nada que ver con el cuerpo, tiene que ver con esto -dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón- Eso es lo que me atrae de ti.

Había sinceridad en sus ojos, y un respeto que llevó lágrimas a sus ojos. Naruto deslizó la otra mano por su estómago, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él.

-Gracias -murmuró Hinata, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Tienes prisa por volver a la tienda?

-Ino dice que me tome la tarde libre.

-Estupendo, porque yo le he dicho a los chicos que no volvería al estudio. Y ahora, vamos a quitarte esto -dijo Naruto, tirando del camisón. Hinata levantó obedientemente los brazos y la prenda desapareció, dejándola desnuda- ¿Así mejor?

Ella asintió, mientras Naruto deslizaba las dos manos sobre su estómago delante del espejo. Hinata lo miraba y él la miraba a ella, observaba sus reacciones mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones. La vio sentir un escalofrío, vio que cerraba los ojos...

-Eres tan preciosa, Hinata. Me encanta tocarte.

Entonces bajó la mano y la colocó entre sus piernas. Cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella delicada zona, Hinata sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo. La acarició una, dos, tres veces... y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.  
Temiendo que sus piernas no la obedecieran, levantó los brazos y los enredó alrededor del cuello de Naruto. La postura era lasciva, emocionante. La fricción intensa, torturadora... y no quería que terminase nunca. Pero sentía crecer la tensión, sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Hinata, mírate al espejo. Míranos.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio apretada contra Naruto, vio el brillo de sus ojos azules... y se dejó ir, sujetándose fuertemente a él para no perder el equilibrio.  
Naruto no dejaba de mirarla en el espejo, como hipnotizado. Era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Un camisón de encaje negro no habría aumentado su deseo. Su atracción por ella era absoluta. Nada que se pusiera podría hacer que la deseara más.  
Pero no esperó que fuese tan... emocionante. Nunca había conectado tanto con otro ser humano. Y eso lo asustaba.  
El instinto le decía que no era suficientemente bueno para ella, que no sería un buen padre para su hijo. Y también sabía con absoluta certeza que Hinata era una chica madura y responsable, que podría cuidar sola de su hijo.  
Ella se volvió entonces y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, olvidando toda vergüenza.  
En cuanto notó que tocaba su cinturón, el deseo amenazó con abrumar a Naruto. Y cuando bajó la cremallera del pantalón...  
Hinata le bajó los pantalones y él los quitó de en medio de una patada. Pero cuando empezó a bajar los boxer... estuvo a punto de perder el control. Y él nunca había perdido el control con una mujer, nunca se abandonaba del todo.  
Hinata tiró de los bóxer, asombrada de la perfección masculina. A ella «eso» siempre le había parecido misterioso y un poco amenazante, pero Naruto... Naruto era precioso. Lo envolvió en su mano, acariciándolo, sintiendo la textura de su piel, maravillándose de su suavidad.  
Naruto contuvo un gemido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta...

-Me gusta. Pero no sé si puedo aguantar.

Hinata quería seguir y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma una vez más que no hacían aquello por diversión, sino para concebir un hijo. Eso debería ser lo único en su mente. Y, sin embargo...  
¿Sería tan malo disfrutar un poco?, se preguntó.  
Naruto se tumbó en la cama y la colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

-Hazme el amor -dijo Naruto entonces.

-Yo... no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Haz lo que te guste.

Hinata se incorporó un poco para ponerlo en su interior. Le asombraba la perfección de aquel gesto, la conexión. Movía las caderas con un ritmo que, unos segundos antes, desconocía. La sensación era exquisita, pero...

-Hinata -dijo Naruto con voz ronca- estoy casi a punto.

-Adelante.

-Sin ti no.

-Yo no puedo ahora.

-Sí puedes. Siéntate. Siéntate y échate un poco hacia atrás. Pon las manos sobre mis muslos.

Por un momento se sintió incómoda, aunque enseguida encontró el equilibrio. Pero no sabía por qué así iba... lo descubrió cuando Naruto levantó las caderas de golpe. La sensación fue como un relámpago.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué haces?

Él volvió a empujar hacia arriba y Hinata gritó de placer.

-Hazlo de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a empujar, una y otra vez. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su habilidad para satisfacer a una mujer, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido de tal forma antes. Con cada embestida, Hinata gritaba de placer y cada grito lo excitaba más. Y después de su patética actuación del día anterior, se negaba a terminar antes que ella.  
Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, la tumbó de espaldas y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Naruto empujó con fuerza, casi temiendo hacerle daño. Pero ella lo animaba con sus gemidos, con sus caricias. Casi instantáneamente, sintió que los músculos de Hinata se contraían cuando llegó al orgasmo e inmediatamente se dejó ir. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a marearse.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, ella estaba respirando agitadamente, la frente cubierta de sudor. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

-Naruto?

-Dime.

-¿Hacer el amor siempre es así?

Naruto casi soltó una carcajada ante la absurdez de la pregunta. Eso era un misterio para él tanto como para ella.

-No creo que haya sido así nunca para mí.

-Y yo creo que he cambiado de opinión

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta mucho. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¿Vamos de compras este fin de semana?

Ino levantó la mirada de unos tangas de colores que estaba colocando.

-¿He dicho yo que no alguna vez? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-La boda de mi padre -suspiró Hinata- Necesito un vestido nuevo. Estaba pensando en algo negro, por encima de la rodilla.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿A mí?

-Ya no llevas la falda por los tobillos y esa blusa muestra un poco de escote. ¿Has perdido peso o algo así?

-Creo que no.

-Estás guapísima.

Hinata se miró a sí misma. La verdad era que se sentía guapa y ponerse ropa ancha... no le apetecía. La atención que despertaba en los hombres siempre le había parecido desagradable, pero desde que Naruto y ella empezaron con «la campaña» todo había cambiado. Se sentía deseable, se sentía como una mujer diferente. Quizá el cambio era debido a que, por fin, se aceptaba a sí misma como era y que, aunque se pareciese a su madre, no tenía por qué ser como ella.

-Sea cual sea la razón, me parece estupendo -dijo Ino- Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar un hombre.

«Ya tengo uno», pensó Hinata. Al menos, un par de días al mes. Desgraciadamente, el primer intento fue un fracaso. Le llegó el período tres días después de haber hecho el amor con Naruto. Ella nunca había sido muy regular y seguramente el nerviosismo por aquella nueva situación provocó el adelanto.  
Naruto había sido muy comprensivo. La abrazó mientras ella dejaba correr lágrimas de frustración y luego la arropó y le preparó una bolsa de agua caliente para controlar el dolor. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo en el estudio, pero estaba con ella siempre que podía. Sobre todo, cuando los analgésicos que le mandó el ginecólogo dejaron de hacer efecto.  
Aunque aquel mes no había sido tan horrible. Le dolía, pero no era el dolor insoportable que la tenía en cama durante días. Se quedó una tarde en casa y, al día siguiente, estaba como nueva.  
En unas semanas volverían a intentarlo, pensó, sin la menor aprensión. Aquella vez estaba deseándolo.  
Si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que, aunque deseaba desesperadamente un niño, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito aliviada. Estaba lista para ser madre; llevaba años preparándose emocional y económicamente para ello, esperando el momento adecuado. Lo que no había anticipado era lo que iba a sentir por Naruto. Quizá era egoísta por su parte, pero quería pasar más tiempo siendo su amante.

-He notado que Naruto te mira mucho últimamente -dijo Ino.

-No es verdad.

Habían tenido mucho cuidado para esconder lo suyo a todo el mundo y para mantener su amistad y el asunto del niño separados. Desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, él no volvió a hablar de sexo y no había actuado como si la deseara. Al contrario, los dos parecían evitar el contacto físico a toda costa.  
Y, francamente, era frustrante.

-Sí te mira -insistió Ino- Cuando te das la vuelta, te mira. Lo he visto. Creo que está quedado contigo.

-Qué dices. Estás loca.

Ino estiró el tanga y se lo tiró a la cara.

-Es más, yo diría que lo quieres.

-Claro que lo quiero, boba.

-No, me refiero a que estás enamorada de él. Ya sé que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse y bla, bla, bla. Lo he oído antes y creo que los dos sois unos tarados emocionales. ¿Para qué sirve la vida si no puedes compartirla con alguien especial, con alguien a quien quieres? ¿Y quién mejor que tu amigo?

-No tenemos ese tipo de relación -contestó Hinata- Aunque nos gustásemos... no olvides el pequeño problema de que yo quiero ser madre y él no desea tener hijos. Nunca funcionaría.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron en ese momento. Era Motoko, la novia de su padre.

-Hola -la saludó Hinata, sorprendida.

-Hola -dijo ella. Llevaba unas sandalias planas y un vestidito de flores. Sin los monstruosos tacones parecía mucho más bajita y mucho más joven.

Hinata no le echaba más de dieciséis años.

-La tienda ha quedado muy bien. Me gusta.

-Gracias.

Habían estado re decorando para las rebajas de verano y, aunque estaba bonita, le sorprendió que se fijara.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Motoko se acercó y dejó el bolso sobre el mostrador.

-Tu padre ha tenido que salir de viaje y he pensado que sería una oportunidad para cenar juntas. Así podríamos conocernos un poco mejor antes de la boda.

-Es que Ino y yo teníamos planes para esta noche.

Motoko se puso seria, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, entonces otro día será.

Iba a marcharse, pero Hinata la detuvo. Algo que, seguramente, lamentaría más tarde.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestarás. Vamos a tomar una copa al bar en el que toca Naruto. Y hay sitio para otra en la mesa.

-Si de verdad no os importa...

-Claro que no. ¿Te gusta el jazz?

-Me encanta el jazz -contestó Motoko.

Hinata miró su reloj.

-Cerramos en veinte minutos. Luego iremos directamente al bar.

-Ah, estupendo. ¿Puedo ir al lavabo para arreglarme un poco? Con este calor, estoy hecha un asco.

-El lavabo está en la trastienda, pero se ha fundido la bombilla. Si quieres subir a mi apartamento... la puerta está abierta.

Hinata le indicó el camino y cuando volvió a la tienda, Ino estaba tras la caja registradora, muy sonriente.

-No debería caerme bien, pero parece buena chica. Ha sido un detalle que la invitaras a salir con nosotras esta noche.

-Temí que se pusiera a llorar -suspiró Hinata- Además, no pasa nada porque la conozca un poco mejor antes de la boda. Así no me sentiré tan incómoda.

-A lo mejor se hacen amigas.

Hinata no se molestó en decirle que eso era imposible. Las mujeres de Hiashi no seguían siéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para eso. Aunque ninguna de ellas había intentado nunca hacerse su amiga. La mayoría la consideraba una molestia, algo que pertenecía a otra vida de Hiashi y que no les interesaba en absoluto. Para ellas, sólo era un cheque mensual o el pago de una matrícula en la universidad. Nunca la trataron como a una hija.  
Era un detalle que Motoko hiciera un esfuerzo, pero Hinata estaba segura de que tras la boda no volvería a verla.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Señor Namikaze? ¿Me da su autógrafo?

Naruto se volvió hacia la chica que estaba al pie del escenario y se encontró mirando un amplio, muy amplio, escote. Era un truco de sus admiradoras, lo había visto mil veces.

-Sí, claro.

La joven se bajó un poco el escote de la blusa para mostrar un sujetador de color rosa.

-¿Le importa firmarme aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. Había visto cosas más raras. Al menos no le pedía que le firmase un pecho desnudo. Y no sería la primera.

-Ya está.

-He comprado este sujetador en la tienda de su novia. Es muy simpática.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Hinata?

-La dueña de la lencería -sonrió la joven- Aunque ya sé que, oficialmente, no es su novia.

-Lo siento, no te entiendo.

-Es que me contó su pequeño secreto.

Naruto sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

-¿Te lo contó?

¿Por qué iba a hacer Hinata algo así? ¿No tenían unas reglas? ¿No habían acordado que sería un secreto?

-No se preocupe. No voy a contárselo a nadie.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿Hinata te contó lo que estábamos haciendo?

-Sí, bueno, en realidad fue su amiga, la rubia. Pero Hinata estaba allí y no dijo que no fuera verdad.

¿Ino también lo sabía? ¿A quién más se lo habría contado?

-Lo siento -se disculpó la chica al ver su expresión- No quería meter la pata. Sólo quería felicitarlo.

Algo hizo que Naruto se volviera y mirase hacia la puerta. No le sorprendió ver a Hinata. Últimamente tenía una especie de radar y sabía por instinto cuando entraba en algún sitio.  
Se volvió para decirle algo a la chica, pero había desaparecido. Seguramente, pensando que había metido la pata.  
¿Cómo podía Hinata hacerle aquello? Había confiado en ella... siempre confiaba en ella. ¿No entendía que era mejor que el niño no supiera el nombre de su padre? Pero si seguía contándolo... pronto se enteraría todo el mundo.  
Hinata sonrió, saludándole con la mano, pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver su expresión.  
Entonces, arrugando el ceño, le dijo algo a Ino y se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enfadado.

Naruto la tomó del brazo para llevarla detrás de unos altavoces.

-¿A cuánta gente se lo has contado?

-¿Le he contado qué?

-Lo que estamos haciendo.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida.

-Acordamos no contárselo a nadie, ¿no? Motoko sospecha algo, pero prometió no decir nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que una cliente tuya acabe de decirme que «lo sabe todo sobre nuestro secreto»?

-No tengo ni idea, Naruto. Yo no se lo he contado a nadie.

-¿Y cómo se ha enterado Ino?

-Ino no sabe nada -suspiró Hinata- ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Es bajita, morena... y llevaba un sujetador rosa.

¿Un sujetador rosa? Hinata intentó recordar...

-¿Con aro?

-Sí, creo que sí. Me ha pedido que le firmase un autógrafo y... bueno, ya sabes.

La chica del sujetador rosa, la que iba con su amiga y le preguntó por Naruto. Debería haber imaginado que la bromita de Ino acabaría por meterla en un lío.

-Voy a matar a mi socia.

-¡O sea, que se lo has contado! -exclamó Naruto.

-No le he contado nada a nadie, relájate. Esa chica hablaba de otro «secreto».

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos más de uno?

-Desde que Ino le contó que estábamos prometidos. Se le ocurrió gastar una broma, no me preguntes por qué. Entonces tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado de nuestro acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿todo fue una broma?

-Así es. Ya conoces el sentido del humor de Ino.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido un malentendido -sonrió Hinata.

-Sí, pero no debería haberte levantado la voz. Y debería haber confiado en ti -dijo Naruto, abrazándola.

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que la abrazase, aunque fuera en público. Le gustaba tanto que, sin pensar, deslizó las manos por su espalda y... le agarró el trasero.  
Debía estar loca para hacer eso. Especialmente en el bar, donde cualquiera podría verlos. Y no sólo se lo agarró, lo apretó contra ella hasta que pudo sentir su dura erección en el estómago.  
Naruto metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta...  
Afortunadamente, alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado y Naruto y Hinata se apartaron de un salto.  
Lee estaba en el escenario, muy sonriente.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

-No has interrumpido nada -dijo Naruto, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

¿Nada? Cierto, no era nada, pensó Hinata. No estaba ovulando y no tenía derecho a tocarlo de esa forma. Pero oírle decir que «no había interrumpido nada» le dolió. Y mucho.

-Hinata...

-Ha sido culpa mía -lo interrumpió ella- No volverá a pasar.

Antes de que él pudiera asentir o, peor, darle las gracias, Hinata se alejó hacia la mesa, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera pisoteado el corazón.

-¡Naruto es genial! -exclamó Motoko, llamando a la camarera para pedir un segundo ginger ale y confirmando así la sospecha de Hinata de que no tenía edad para beber- ¿Las canciones son suyas?

-La mayoría de ellas -gritó Hinata, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Mientras hablaba, vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo a la peli-rosa que se lanzó sobre Naruto y que llevaba varias semanas apareciendo en el bar. Miraba a Naruto como si quisiera comérselo. Era asqueroso. Ella era una asquerosa.  
Alta, peli-rosa, de piernas largas. Todo lo que Hinata no era.  
La rubia estaba sentada al lado del escenario y no le quitaba ojo de encima. Normalmente, a Naruto no le gustaban sus admiradoras, pero aquella noche parecía muy interesado en esa precisamente. Tanto que ni siquiera fue a hablar con Hinata en el primer descanso.

Ahora entendía por qué parecía tan molesto por lo del «secreto». Seguramente temía que su novia se enterase de lo que había entre ellos. A lo mejor iba en serio con la peli-rosa.

-¿A qué escuela de música fue Naruto? -preguntó Motoko.

-No fue a ninguna escuela.

-¿Estudió con tutores particulares?

-Estudió solo -contestó Hinata.

Motoko abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Es increíble! Pero debió tener algún maestro...

-Naruto es una persona muy dotada.

Cuando la actuación terminó, la peli-rosa se levantó, aplaudiendo como una loca, y luego se abrió paso entre un montón de chicas para llegar a Naruto.

-¿Ha firmado con alguna discográfica? -insistió Motoko.

-Tiene una productora independiente y se paga las grabaciones con lo que gana como mú¬sico de estudio. Es uno de los mejores músicos de Konoha.

-¿Y quién es la chica que está con él? -preguntó Ino, mirando a la peli-rosa con cara de malas pulgas- Últimamente, viene mucho por aquí.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual. Pero no era verdad. Aunque no tenía derecho a estar celosa.

-No la conozco. Si sale con ella, no me lo ha dicho.

Hinata sintió un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió, sorprendida.

-¿Quieres bailar? -le preguntó un chico, ligeramente borracho.

¿Bailar? ¿Cuándo bailó por última vez con alguien que no fuese Naruto? Ni se acordaba. Además, el chico era guapo e iba bien vestido, aunque parecía haber tomado alguna copa de más. Pero cuando vio que Naruto la estaba mirando, decidió decir que sí. Así le probaría que nada había cambiado. Porque nada había cambiado entre ellos.  
¿O sí?

-Venga -la animó Ino, dándole un codazo.

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió Hinata por fin, levantándose.

Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, lo vio hablando con la peli-rosa.

-Me llamo Gaara -dijo el chico, apretándola un poquito… demasiado- Llevo mirándote toda la noche. Eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida.

-Ya, gracias.

¿La mujer más guapa? En fin, al menos el muchacho había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar ligar con ella.  
Decía ser ingeniero, de Suna, y que estaba en la ciudad en viaje de negocios. Cuando le dijo que ella tenía una lencería, el chico pareció intrigado y, no estaba segura del todo, pero casi podría jurar que eso lo había excitado.  
Mientras bailaba y charlaba con Gaara, miraba a Naruto con el rabillo del ojo. Pero él seguía concentrado en la peli-rosa. Aunque era normal. ¿Por qué iba a importarle que bailase con otro?  
Cuando la canción terminó, Hinata se soltó del abrazo del pulpo.

-Gracias por el baile.

-Venga, uno más -dijo él, tirando de su brazo.

De nuevo, tuvo la sospecha de que la vigilaban y, cuando volvió la cabeza, vio que Naruto apartaba la mirada. De modo que estaba vigilándola...  
Entonces se volvió hacia Gaara, sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Uno más.

Acabó con dolor de espalda y de cuello de tanto intentar que Gaara no se acercase demasiado. Pero cuando le tocó las nalgas fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Gracias por el baile. Estoy cansada y quiero sentarme.

Antes de que él pudiera protestar, Hinata se alejó por la pista. Lo de bailar podía soportarlo, pero que le metiera mano... La nueva visión que tenía de su cuerpo no parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia los tipos borrachos con las manos demasiado largas. Y no pensaba cambiarla porque cuando quedase embarazada no tendría tiempo para hombres.  
Sonriendo, fue al lavabo para arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero cuando salía... una mano grande la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de Gaara antes de que él aplastase su boca contra la suya y le metiera la lengua en la garganta. El olor a alcohol fue suficiente para hacerla sentir náuseas.  
Quizá bailar con él no había sido tan buena idea.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Gaara, su voz cada vez más pastosa.

Aparentemente, el alcohol le afectaba la voz y el comportamiento, pero no afectaba a ciertas protuberancias de su anatomía. Desgraciadamente para él, cuando la aplastó contra la pared Hinata tuvo tiempo para colocar estratégicamente una pierna entre las suyas. Sólo tenía que levantar la rodilla y lo dejaría gimoteando. Pero, por bondad natural, decidió darle la oportunidad de rendirse.

-Quiero llevarte a casa, guapa.

-No creo haberte dado la impresión de que quería algo más que bailar. Suéltame. Ahora.

Él levantó la mano para tocarle el pecho.  
Le había advertido, de modo que...  
Sujetándolo por los hombros, Hinata levantó la rodilla para lanzar el golpe... cuando de repente, Gaara salió disparado hacia atrás.  
Naruto estaba en el pasillo, con los puños cerrados y una expresión temible.

-Creo que la señorita te ha pedido que la soltaras.

La escena era parecida al día que se conocieron en el instituto. Dos chicos la habían acorralado en el patio y, con un lenguaje muy gráfico, le dijeron lo que querían hacerle. Cualquiera que hubiese oído hablar de su madre, y la mayoría de los chicos del instituto habían oído hablar de la golfa del barrio, pensaba que de tal palo tal astilla. Entonces apareció Naruto Namikaze, hermano menor de Sasuke Namikaze, y con once años asustó a los dos chicos de trece sin levantar un solo dedo.  
Pero eso fue diferente. Entonces ella era una niña asustada. Ahora era una mujer con la habilidad de quitarse de encima a cualquier borracho.

-Desaparece, gusano -le dijo Naruto.

Gaara desapareció a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le espetó Hinata.

-Salvándote.

-¿Salvándome de qué? ¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda?

Él la miró, incrédulo.

-Ese tipo se te ha echado encima. ¿No me digas que te gustaba?

-Claro que no me gustaba, idiota. Pero lo tenía todo bajo control.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, seguro, lo tenías todo controlado cuando te metió la lengua hasta el esófago.

-¡Serás machista! No soy una niña indefensa, Naruto. Y no necesito que me protejas.

Hinata empujó la puerta y salió del bar, furiosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto la siguió, aún furioso por haberla visto bailar con aquel idiota. Que alguien le hiciera daño, que otro hombre la tocase lo ponía furioso.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que el tío estaba borracho cuando te pidió que bailases con él? ¿Te gustaba que te metiese mano?

Ella se volvió y lanzó sobre él una mirada que podría haberle chamuscado las cejas. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera pedirle perdón, Hinata se alejó.

-Hinata, espera. No he querido decir eso. ¿Dónde vas?

-A mi casa. Y no te atrevas a seguirme.

-Pienso hacerlo. Está muy oscuro y no me gusta que...

-Vuelve con tu novia, Naruto.

-¿Novia, qué novia? -exclamó él, tomándola del brazo- Hinata, espera un momento.

-¡No me toques!

-Perdona.

-Para tu información, sé cuidar de mí misma. Hice un curso de defensa personal en la universidad.

¿Un curso de defensa personal? Naruto se sintió como un imbécil. Había ido a defenderla, sin pararse a considerar que quizá no necesitaba su ayuda. Y encima le hablaba como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya... ¿Se podía ser más idiota?  
Era hora de enfrentarse con la verdad. Hinata no lo necesitaba.  
La idea hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Hinata siempre lo había necesitado. ¿Qué era él además de su guardián, su protector? Siempre lo había sido, desde el instituto. ¿O era sólo una ilusión, algo de lo que se había convencido a sí mismo para sentirse importante? ¿Y si algún día no necesitaba su amistad?

-Lo siento -se disculpó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Cuando vi a ese tipo tocándote... me volví loco.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en el lavabo?

-Vi que te seguía y fui tras él. Y creo que me he pasado.

-Un poco -asintió ella- Pero es un detalle que quieras protegerme, Naruto. Irritante, pero un detalle.

-Siento lo que he dicho. Me ha salido así, sin pensar. Sé que tú no eres como tu madre.

-Yo también lo sé. He tardado un poco en darme cuenta, pero creo que por fin estoy convencida.

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa?

-¿Y la peli-rosa?

-¿Qué peli-rosa?

-Venga, Naruto... con la que estabas hablando. ¿No se enfadará si te marchas?

Estaba celosa. Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de felicidad. Hinata estaba celosa, inseguramente había bailado con el imbécil pará ponerlo celoso a él.

-No te preocupes. Lo entenderá.

-Dos peleas en una sola noche. Me parece que es la primera vez -sonrió Hinata.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo él, tomando su mano. Le excitaba su contacto. O quizá era la rabia. Había oído decir que algunos hombres se excitaban cuando estaban furiosos, pero no lo creía... ¿o sí?  
No podía ser una coincidencia. Si Lee no los hubiera interrumpido, quizá no habría podido parar. Habría seguido tocándola allí, al lado de los altavoces, delante de todo el mundo.  
Y eso iba contra las reglas. Sólo podían hacer el amor cuando estuviera ovulando. Naruto hacía un esfuerzo para no acercarse a ella, para no tocarla. Le gustaba hacer el amor con Hinata... le gustaba muchísimo y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Incluso pensaba cosas absurdas, como que aquel acuerdo fuera permanente. Seguirían siendo buenos amigos, pero se acostarían juntos cuando les apeteciera, sin compromisos.  
Pero Hinata y su hijo se merecían algo mejor. Hinata merecía encontrar al hombre de su vida.

-Yo diría que ha sido una buena pelea -intentó bromear ella.

Naruto asintió, apretando su mano con fuerza. Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, interrogante, Naruto, sin pensar, la empujó contra una cabina para besarla. No había podido evitarlo. Si le daba un rodillazo se lo tendría merecido, pero Hinata no hizo nada, todo lo contrario, enredó los dedos en su pelo. Entonces sus manos parecieron estar por todas partes, en su espalda, en sus hombros, bajo la camisa...  
Naruto levantó su falda y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Hinata separó las piernas, gimiendo mientras la besaba con un ardor que ni él mismo entendía, mientras le apretaba el trasero. Y entonces ella empezó a acariciarlo por encima de los vaqueros.  
No era suficiente. La quería desnuda, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Pero no allí, en un callejón.

¿Un callejón?  
¿Qué estaban haciendo? Parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo y se separaron, nerviosos y jadeantes.

-Vaya... esto ha sido inesperado.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

-Casi nos hemos saltado una de las reglas.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Debe haber sido el vodka.

¿El vodka? La primera vez, al lado de los altavoces, Hinata no había bebido nada.

\- ¿Has bebido vodka?

-Sí, un par de chupitos.

-Ya.

¿Por qué no admitía que había sido un momento de debilidad? Por parte de los dos. ¿O sería demasiado admitir que había caído tan bajo como para desearlo? Él valía para dejarla embarazada, pero no para una relación duradera.  
¿Una relación duradera? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Él no quería una relación duradera, ni con Hinata ni con nadie.

-Creo que debería irme a casa -dijo ella.

-Te acompaño.

-Mejor no.

-No te preocupes. Te dejaré en la puerta -suspiró Naruto- En plena calle no podemos hacer nada.

Un coche patrulla pasó a su lado con la sirena encendida.

-Quizá debería decirle a Ino y Motoko que me voy.

-Se lo diré yo cuando vuelva. Venga, vamos -sonrió él, tomando su mano de nuevo.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle durante unos minutos, hasta que Hinata decidió hablar:

-Naruto, no ha sido el vodka.

-Lo sé.

Un camión de bomberos pasó a su lado. Y luego otro. Cuando doblaron la esquina, vieron una ambulancia.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? -murmuró Hinata, sorprendida.

Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver entre la gente que había salido a la calle y se le paró el corazón.

-No puede ser...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hinata...

Pero ella ya había salido corriendo. Una gran nube de humo flotaba... sobre su casa.  
Podría haber sido peor.  
Hinata estaba apoyada en el coche patrulla, observando a los bomberos guardar sus equipos. Seguramente, pensar eso era lo lógico cuando uno lo ha perdido todo.  
Cuando tu negocio, tu casa, acaban de quemarse.

-¿Señorita Hyuuga?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio a Shizune, la hija del señor Jiraiya. Una ambulancia se lo había llevado al hospital poco antes.

-Hola, Shizune.

-No sabe cómo siento lo que ha pasado -dijo la joven, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Tu padre está bien?

-Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado y ha respirado mucho humo... me voy al hospital ahora mismo.

-Espero que se ponga bien -suspiró Hinata, frotándose los ojos. Le quemaban del cansancio y del humo que todavía flotaba en el aire. Sólo quería irse a la cama y dormir, pero no tenía cama. Ni siquiera tenía ropa para cambiarse o un cepillo de dientes.

No tenía nada.

-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía -dijo Shizune- Sabía que mi padre no estaba bien, pero quería vivir de forma independiente... y yo no podía soportar la idea de llevarlo a una residencia. Él era tan feliz aquí...

-¿Te ha contado por qué lo ha hecho?

-Me dijo algo sobre una chica rara, que no dejó que le hiciera el escáner. Estaba convencido de que era una extraterrestre... ya sabes cómo es mi padre. Cuando volvió a verla esta noche, se asustó y decidió quemar «unos documentos».

Hinata miró a Motoko, que estaba hablando con uno de los policías. El señor Jiraiya había incendiado el edificio porque la prometida de su padre era una extraterrestre. Qué maravilla. Se habría partido de risa, pero no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad -repitió Shizune-. Tú casa, tu tienda...

-Sólo son cosas y pueden ser reemplazadas. La gente no. Lo que importa es que tu padre se ponga bien.

Al pobre señor Jiraiya tendrían que llevarlo a una residencia. Ó peor, internarlo en un sanatorio porque ya no podría vivir solo en un apartamento.  
Naruto apareció entonces y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

No estaba bien. Estaba agotada, sin casa, sin negocio. Y deprimida. Muy deprimida.

-Mañana vendrá un inspector y, si el edificio es seguro, podremos entrar para recuperar lo que haya quedado. Ino ha llamado a tu aseguradora y mandarán a un perito.

-¿Los bomberos han dicho cómo está por dentro?

-El apartamento del señor Jiraiya, el descansillo y el piso de abajo hay que tirarlo con piqueta -suspiró Naruto- Tu salón se ha quemado, pero son quemaduras superficiales, no afectan a los muros. Es el agua lo que ha hecho más daño.

Hinata bostezó, restregándose los ojos. Motoko y Ino aparecieron en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Motoko.

-Estoy bien -contestó- Agotada.

-Ven conmigo a casa. Puedes quedarte conmigo y con tu padre.

-O puedes dormir en casa de mi abuela -se ofreció Ino.

-No, se queda conmigo -dijo Naruto.

¿Ah, sí? No recordaba que se lo hubiera preguntado. Aunque era el sitio donde quería estar, donde se sentiría más cómoda.

-No tiene sentido que nos quedemos por aquí. Vámonos a casa.

-Mañana te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas -dijo Ino- Llámame.

-Yo también quiero ayudarte -sonrió Motoko, apretando su mano.

Hinata les dio las gracias y fue con Naruto hasta el jeep. Él la ayudó a subir y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Hinata permanecía en silencio, abrumada. No tenía ganas de conversar.  
Cuando llegaron a su casa, un antiguo almacén reconvertido al otro lado de la ciudad, Naruto la ayudó a bajar del jeep y la llevó de la mano.  
Él almacén necesitaba muchos arreglos, pero era muy grande y podía ensayar allí con su banda. Además, no tenía que preocuparse de los vecinos porque no había. Hinata siempre había pensado que era el sitio perfecto para Naruto. Abierto, grande, quizá un poco desarreglado. Como él. Y no escondía nada, como él.  
Además del baño, tenía un salón gigantesco que hacía las veces de cocina, cuarto de estar, sala de ensayo y dormitorio. Aunque, afortunadamente, el dormitorio estaba separado por un biombo. Habían comprado los muebles juntos, yendo de mercadillo en mercadillo.  
Después de cerrar la puerta, Naruto tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó los zapatos.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No pienso echarte de tu cama, Naruto. Yo dormiré en el sofá -replicó Hinata- Y no discutas.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, pero me gustaría darme un baño. ¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?

-Todo lo que necesites está ahí. Y creo que hay un cepillo de dientes en el armarito. Luego buscaré algo de ropa.

Hinata desapareció en el baño y, poco después, Naruto oyó que abría el grifo. La tragedia de Hinata era la suya propia. Cuando vio que su casa estaba en llamas... habría querido hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Pero se sintió inútil. Como cuando su padre pegaba a su madre... Una vez. Se interpuso y, como consecuencia, acabó con una costilla rota. Su madre le pidió que no volviera a intervenir.

Flash Back

-Es culpa mía -le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos- No debería haberle levantado la voz...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá? Te pega... nos pega a todos.

Su madre lo abrazó, algo que no hacía a me¬nudo porque su padre se ponía furioso. Según él, estaba convirtiendo a sus hijos en mariquitas.

-No puede evitarlo, hijo. Es su naturaleza. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-Yo nunca le pegaré a una mujer. Nunca le haré daño a nadie.

-Mi padre nos pegaba. Y mi abuelo pegaba a mi padre. Lo llevamos en la sangre, hijo, en los genes. Es una maldición. No te cases nunca, Naruto. Si lo haces, serás como ellos.

Fin Del Flas Back

Esas palabras lo habían perseguido toda la vida. Y cuando su hermano Sasuke se convirtió en un hombre como su padre, supo que tenía razón. Por eso había seguido el consejo de su madre y seguiría haciéndolo.  
Naruto hizo la cama en el salón y luego sacó una camiseta y un pantalón corto de la cómoda.

-Tengo ropa limpia para ti, Hinata -dijo, llamando a la puerta del baño.

-Entra.

Naruto se preguntó si debía hacerlo, pero era humano al fin y al cabo. De modo que empujó la puerta y dejó la ropa sobre un taburete.

-Ahí lo dejo.

-¿Me haces compañía un momento?

-Sí, claro.

Afortunadamente, ella estaba sumergida en espuma hasta la barbilla.

-¿Te importa? No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

-Creo que hasta que desaparezcan las burbujas estamos a salvo. ¿De dónde han salido, por cierto?

-Champú. Me he lavado el pelo dos veces, pero sigue oliendo a humo.

Aunque iba en contra de lo que le decía el sentido común, Naruto se inclinó para lavarle el pelo.

-Ah, qué bien.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. Pero estamos saltándonos la regla número... bueno, no me acuerdo de qué número. Pero se supone que no debíamos dormir juntos -sonrió Hinata.

-Considerando las circunstancias, es lo más lógico. Además, si dormimos en camas diferentes no cuenta. Somos compañeros de piso hasta que puedas volver a tu casa.

Podría soportarlo. Desde luego. Sólo tendría que darse muchas duchas frías.  
Y aquella noche necesitaba una bien larga.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. El seguro me pagará un hotel.

-De eso nada. No pienso dejar que vivas sola en un hotel -replicó Naruto, abriendo el grifo para aclararle el pelo- Ya está.

-Gracias. Y, lo siento, pero tú hueles a humo.

-Muchas gracias, guapa -rió Naruto, enchufándole el agua en la cara.

-¡Bruto!

-Sí, la verdad es que tengo que ducharme.

-Yo saldré enseguida.

-No hay prisa -dijo él, acercándose a la puerta y esperando que no hubiera notado lo excitado que estaba.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por todo.

-De nada -contestó él.

Hinata se metió entre las sábanas, oyendo el grifo de la ducha en el cuarto de baño. Aunque estaba agotada, no podía dormir. Había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Naruto otras veces. Cuando le barnizaron el parqué, por ejemplo. Entonces no tuvo ningún problema para quedarse dormida. ¿Por qué aquella noche era diferente?  
Oyó que Naruto cerraba el grifo, lo oyó tirar de la cadena y luego abrir la puerta del baño. Podía ver su silueta dirigiéndose a la cama y luego oyó el ruido del colchón. Después, todo quedó en silencio.  
Había sido tan maravilloso con ella. Cuidándola, mimándola. Como siempre. Cuando era una cría y su madre no iba a casa a dormir, lo llamaba por teléfono y él se escapaba para acompañarla. Entonces se metían juntos en la cama y Naruto la abrazaba. Echaba tanto de menos esos tiempos.

Tanto...

Hinata apartó las sábanas y se levantó de un salto. Naruto estaba tumbado con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cuando se acercó, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Naruto apartó la sábana y dio un golpecito sobre el colchón. Era la invitación que Hinata necesitaba.  
Se metió en la cama con él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como solía hacer. Olía a limpio, a jabón.

-¿Estamos rompiendo otra de las reglas?

-Mientras durmamos con la ropa puesta, no -contestó Naruto- Cierra los ojos.

De repente, le pesaban los párpados. Se sentía segura. Nada podía hacerle daño mientras estuviera con Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata miraba el agujero del techo, donde solía estar el apartamento del señor Jiraiya.  
Pero era algo temporal. El seguro arreglaría la tienda y su casa. Y todo volvería a la normalidad. Tenía que ser positiva.  
No había podido salvar casi nada de su apartamento. Los bomberos contuvieron el incendio antes de que llegase a la cocina, pero el calor derritió todo lo que era de plástico. Además, el techo, los muebles y los electrodomésticos estaban completamente negros.  
Incluso la ropa dentro del armario apestaba a humo.  
Ino, Naruto y ella guardaron lo que pudieron en varias bolsas y Motoko las llevó a la tintorería. A pesar de que Ino se había ofrecido a prestarle ropa, Hinata prefirió llevar la camiseta y los pantalones cortos de Naruto. Se sentía cómoda, casi contenta. Como una niña emocionada por llevar la chaqueta de cuero de su novio. Pero era absurdo; ya no estaban en el instituto, no tenía una chaqueta de cuero y no era la novia de Naruto.  
Tras ella, Naruto bajaba cargado con una caja de cartón. Como hacía un calor infernal, se había quitado la camisa y, sin poder evitarlo, Hinata admiró sus fuertes brazos. Los mismos que la acogieron por la noche, dándole seguridad.  
A pesar de lo que ocurrió en el callejón, no hubo nada sexual en aquel abrazo. Había sido tan asexuado que incluso se preguntó si lo otro sería cosa de su imaginación.  
Motoko volvió de la tintorería en ese momento. Llevaba una coletita y zapatillas de deporte. No se parecía nada a las otras mujeres de su padre. En absoluto. Aunque intentaba evitarlo, a Hinata le caía bien.

-Gracias por echar una mano. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

-He hablado con tu padre, por cierto. Llegará esta noche. Dice que seguramente no aceptarás su ayuda, pero que de todas formas puedes contar con él para lo que quieras.

-La compañía aseguradora me dará un cheque el lunes, así que no creo que vaya a necesitarlo. Pero dale las gracias de mi parte.

-De todas formas, si necesitas cualquier cosa... Y no sólo dinero.

Hinata hubiera deseado creerlo. Su padre sólo la había ayudado con dinero y sólo porque el juez le obligaba a pasarle una pensión alimenticia.

-¿Vienes a casa de Naru a tomar una pizza? Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es darte de cenar.

-¿He oído algo sobre comida? -preguntó Ino, con una caja en la mano- Los cajones de la cocina están vacíos.

-Gracias, Ino. Dame, yo la llevaré al jeep.

Ino vaciló, mirando a Motoko de reojo.

-Espera, es que quería hablar un momento contigo...

Motoko pilló la indirecta.

-Yo llevaré la caja al jeep.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata cuando la no¬via de su padre desapareció.

-He encontrado esto en el cajón de la cocina.

Hinata desdobló el papel y empezó a leer:

-Regla número uno: sinceridad. Regla número dos: sólo haremos el amor cuando esté ovulando...

-Lo he traído por si lo necesitas -dijo Ino, burlona- Parece importante.

-Hay una explicación perfectamente... lógica -farfulló Hinata.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué crees, que no sospechaba algo? No sois precisamente silenciosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La tarde que subiste a echarte una siestecita... vi a Naruto pasar por delante de la tienda y me pareció un poco raro. Pero diez minutos después empecé a oír... ruidos.

Hinata se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Ruidos?

-Tu dormitorio está justo encima de la trastienda, cariño. Y las voces viajan a través del conducto de ventilación. Chica, no sé, te oí gritar su nombre.

-Ay, por favor...

-Hinata, creo que te oyeron la mitad de los vecinos -dijo Ino, tan tranquila.

-Qué vergüenza.

-Naruto debe de ser tremendo en la cama. Si yo tuviera a alguien que me hiciera gritar así no necesitaría juguetes...

-¡Por favor! -gritó Hinata, tapándose la cara- No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Somos humanos, ¿no? Todo el mundo lo hace, tonta. Además, llevo seis años esperando que pasara esto. Y no pienses que no vas a tener que darme detalles. O sea, lo quiero con pelos y señales.

Hinata se apoyó en la pared, suspirando, Ino era su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo. Y sabía que lo que le contase no saldría de allí. De modo que le dio una versión abreviada.

-Y ahora estás viviendo con él... ¿tú sabes lo bien que lo puedes pasar?

-Como has leído el papelito, sabrás que la regla número tres dice que sólo podemos hacerlo cuando esté ovulando.

-Pues cámbiala.

-No puedo. Esto es lo que habíamos acordado y ya está.

-Muy bien, no hagáis el amor. Pero podéis hacer otras cosas, igualmente divertidas.

-No puede ser, Ino. Ése no es el trato.

-El trato es lo que vosotros dos queráis que sea. Muy bien, no haréis el amor, pero podéis besaros, acariciaros... en fin, ya sabes.

Quizá tenía razón, pensó Hinata. Al fin y al cabo, en las reglas decía «hacer el amor».

-¿Y qué pasará cuando quedes embarazada? -preguntó Ino- ¿Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Seguiréis siendo amigos?

-Ése es el plan. No vas a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Mis labios están sellados.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres venir a tomar una pizza en casa de Naruto?

-Claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Cuando salían de la tienda, Hinata miró alrededor. No podía creer que iba a tener que empezar de cero, como seis años atrás. Quizá era la vida, diciéndole que tenía que vivir de otra forma, empezar otra vez.  
Los meses siguientes serían largos y probablemente frustrantes. Y cuando tuviese el niño, su vida cambiaría de nuevo. Mientras tanto, ¿tan malo sería pasarlo bien con Naruto?  
Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y colocó los pies sobre la mesa, bostezando. Tanto subir y bajar escaleras en el piso de Hinata lo había dejado exhausto, pero no quería acostarse antes que ella. Vivir juntos, aunque fuera temporalmente, era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Él era solitario por naturaleza. Incluso cuando iba de gira, nunca compartía habitación con sus compañeros.  
Pero con Hinata era diferente, claro. Eran amigos. Incluso podría acostumbrarse a vivir con ella... si el sexo, o la falta de él, no lo volvieran loco.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hinata apareció envuelta en una nube de vapor. Al menos alguien podía darse una ducha caliente. Él, desde luego, no.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Llevaba una camiseta suya y... y nada más. Cielos. Naruto tuvo que apartar la mirada. Estaba muy bien que se sintiera tan cómoda como para ir en braguitas por su casa, pero a él podía darle un infarto. Con esas piernas tan suaves, esos pies pequeñitos con las uñas pintadas de rosa... ¿qué quería, matarlo?  
¿Qué clase de braguita llevaría? ¿Un tanga?  
Naruto colocó un cojín sobre su entrepierna, intentando sonreír. Acababa de darse una ducha fría, pero seguramente tendría que volver a ducharse.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo? -sonrió Hinata, sentándose a su lado.  
«O algo», pensó Naruto.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansado. Mejor me voy a la cama.

-Sólo son las diez y media -dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su pierna.

Él miró esa mano, hipnotizado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hinata levantó entonces una rodilla y Naruto pudo ver algo oscuro... ¿unas braguitas negras? Sí, eran unas braguitas negras de encaje. Definitivamente, quería matarlo  
Hinata se estiró entonces y, al hacerlo, Naruto vio cómo sus pezones se marcaban bajo la camiseta. Era una prenda tan gastada que no sólo se marcaban, sino que podía ver la aureola oscura...  
Tenía que levantarse del sofá, tenía que escapar de allí. Pero si apartaba el cojín, Hinata se daría cuenta de su estado. Podría marcharse sin soltar el cojín... ya, claro, como que ella no se daría cuenta.

-Estás muy callado -dijo Hinata entonces, pasando la mano por su pierna, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba...

Quizá deberían imponer ciertas reglas para la convivencia. Por ejemplo, nada de tocarse. Y no llevar bragas de encaje negro.

-No, es que... estoy concentrado.

-¿En qué?

Seguía tocando su pierna y Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Una de dos, podía tomar esa mano y meterla dentro de su pantalón... pero eso sería muy grosero. O podía ser sincero con ella y decirle que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Hinata, yo diría que lo mejor es que no sigas tocándome.

-¿Estás excitado? -preguntó ella.

-Perdona, no es culpa tuya. Bueno, técnicamente sí es culpa tuya. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre.

-Déjame ver.

-¿Quieres verlo? Pero...

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Hinata apartó el cojín.

-Uf, ya veo que sí.

Esperaba que la molestase su falta de control, pero no parecía ser así. Todo lo contrario, estaba sonriendo.

-Me sorprende que un simple roce en la pierna pueda hacer este efecto.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hacías a propósito?

-¿Sabes una cosa, Naruto? Para ser un chico tan inteligente, a veces eres tonto.

Hinata se inclinó entonces para besar su estómago y toda la sangre se deslizó hasta su entrepierna. Tenía el pelo mojado y su piel estaba tan caliente...

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos unas reglas, Hinata.

-Ninguna regla dice que no pueda besarte.

-No, pero sí dicen que no podemos hacer el amor cuando no estés ovulando.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera hacer el amor?

Si no quería hacer el amor, ¿qué quería hacer?, se preguntó Naruto, intentando seguir pensando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás confuso?

¿Confuso? Era como si Hinata hablase otro idioma. Se supone que ella no debía seducirlo.

-Un poco. Estoy un poco confuso.

-Entonces, deja que te lo explique. Después de esta noche, tienes que guardar abstinencia, ¿verdad? -preguntó, sonriendo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien. Tienes una noche. ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú solo o que yo participe?

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Si tú participas es más divertido, pero...

-Quiero que te sientas bien y no hay ninguna regla en la que diga que no puedo hacer eso. No tenemos que hacer el amor.

-¿Y esto no será confuso para ti?

-Si no fuera una persona centrada, no habría sobrevivido después de lo que me ha pasado hoy. La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse tanto. Pronto estaré embarazada, además. ¿Por qué no vamos a disfrutar un poco mientras tanto?

Era difícil discutir la lógica de esa afirmación. Pero, claro, cuando Hinata le bajó los pantalones cualquier afirmación le habría parecido lógica. La camiseta y las braguitas se reunieron en el suelo con sus pantalones. Los pechos de Hinata, grandes, suaves, se aplastaron contra sus muslos.  
Parecía saber lo que quería y cualquier hombre sensato cerraría el pico y disfrutaría del asunto.  
Un golpe en la puerta hizo que los dos se incorporasen, sobresaltados.

-Son casi las once. ¿Quién puede ser?

-No lo sé.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No -contestó Naruto, poniéndose los pantalones- Pero te juro que si no vienen a decirme que he ganado un millón de dólares, no abro la puerta.  
Hinata miraba alrededor, frenética.

-¿Dónde están mis bragas?

Naruto la dejó de rodillas, buscando desesperadamente bajo el sofá. Y cuando miró por la mirilla y vio a la persona que había al otro lado de la puerta dejó escapar un gemido de angustia.


	11. Chapter 11

-Hinata, no te lo vas a creer. Es tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Qué hace mi padre aquí? Entretenlo mientras busco unos pantalones.

-¡Pero si estoy medio desnudo!

-Ponte esto -dijo Hinata, quitándose la camiseta. Luego salió corriendo con las bragas en la mano hasta la habitación, desnuda como una recién nacida.

Cuando estuvo tras el biombo se puso las braguitas y buscó su ropa. Pero entonces recordó que la había dejado en el cuarto de baño...  
Oyó voces en el salón. Las voces de Naruto y de su padre. Genial. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que hacer streaking hasta el baño?  
Hinata abrió el armario de Naruto y sacó lo primero que encontró: una camisa hawaiana. Como los pantalones de Naruto le quedarían enormes buscó en el cajón de la cómoda... pero sólo encontró bóxer y calcetines. ¿Aquel hombre no tenía un chándal por alguna parte?

-¡Hinata, han venido a verte!

-¡Salgo enseguida!

Bóxer tipos braga o bóxer normales. La elección era fácil. Hinata eligió unos negros y metió la cinturilla debajo de sus bragas para que no se le cayeran al suelo al saludar a su padre. Tendría que salir así. Entonces buscó un espejo... no, no había espejo. Por supuesto, siendo guapo por naturaleza y nada vanidoso, Naruto no sentía la necesidad de tener un espejo en su dormitorio.  
Pero no necesitaba un espejo para saber que debía estar hecha una facha. Y tampoco lo necesitaba para saber lo que Hiashi iba a pensar: que era igual que su madre.  
Y no quería que ni él ni nadie pensaran eso de ella.  
Respirando profundamente, salió del dormitorio. Naruto y Hiashi estaban en el salón, el primero con la camiseta vieja, el segundo con un elegante traje de chaqueta. No podían ser más diferentes, aunque ambos parecieron igualmente aliviados al verla.

-Hola, Hiashi.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Aunque seguramente había pasado varias horas en un avión, no tenía una sola arruga en el traje. Aquel hombre no era humano. Estaban soportando temperaturas de cuarenta grados y él no tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno, los dejo solos -dijo Naruto- Grita si necesitas algo.

Hinata no podía culparlo por escapar. Si fuese al revés y ella tuviera que enfrentarse con su padre, haría lo mismo.  
Hiashi esperó hasta que Naruto desapareció tras el biombo.

-Motoko me ha contado lo que pasó y me ha pedido que pasara a verte para ver cómo estabas.

Gracias, Motoko. Seguramente, Hiashi y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos llegaban siempre a destiempo.

-Es una chica muy agradable. Espero que te quedes con ella mucho tiempo.

-No tienes que fingir que te cae bien para no herir mis sentimientos.

«Tus sentimientos me importan un comino», pensó ella.

-No estoy fingiendo. Me cae bien Motoko.

-Me alegro porque hemos pensado que sería más apropiado que te quedaras en casa hasta que arreglen tu apartamento.

-¿Más apropiado? Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres decir: «ya está viviendo con un hombre, igual que su madre».

-Hinata...

-Tú vives con una adolescente, Hiashi. ¿Y tienes la cara de juzgarme?

-Motoko es mi prometida.

-Y Naruto es mi mejor amigo -replicó ella- ¿Si fuera abogado en lugar de músico te parecería mal?

-Sólo quería decir que deberías estar con tu familia en un momento como éste.

-¿Mi familia?

-Hinata, no quiero que discutamos -suspiró su padre.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Sabes algo de tu madre?

-Sí, me mandó una postal en Navidad. Vive en Florida con un tal Shon.

-¿No sabe nada del incendio?

-No sabe nada de mi vida. Si yo me hubiera abrasado en el incendio y pudiera cobrar mi seguro... entonces estaría interesada.

Hiashi se miró los zapatos.

-Siento que no haya sido una buena madre.

-No ha sido una madre en absoluto.

-Hinata...

-No te preocupes. No estoy buscando compasión. Me defiendo muy bien yo sólita, Hiashi. Aunque he tenido unos padres a los que no les importo un rábano. Pero no pasa nada, puedes irte a casa tranquilo. No tienes que fingir que te preocupo.

Él la miró, dolido.

-Nunca me has dejado hacer nada por ti.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Estás diciendo que tu falta de atención, tu falta de cariño es culpa mía?

-Siempre he cumplido con mis obligaciones como padre.

-Me enviabas cheques. Pero los cheques no te cuentan cuentos por la noche, ni te arropan antes de dormir. Los cheques no te felicitan cuando has terminado de estudiar o el día de tu cumpleaños. Los cheques no te curan cuando tu madre no vuelve a casa o vuelve con un extraño. Naruto es mi única familia, Hiashi.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Me marcho.

Como siempre, cuando no le gustaba algo, desaparecía. Jamás admitiría que había cometido un error.

-Podemos sentarnos y recordar, hablar de los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos. Ah, espera, no hemos tenido buenos ratos juntos.

-Espero que vayas a mi boda de todas formas. Es importante para Motoko.

Para Motoko, claro. Para él no.

-Le prometí que iría e iré.

-Llámame si necesitas algo -dijo Hiashi, abriendo la puerta. Entonces se volvió, como si fuera a decir algo.

Hinata pensó por un momento, sólo por un momento, que iba a decirle que la quería. Pero no lo hizo.  
Luego cerró la puerta con cerrojo, con ganas de pegar a alguien. Y con ganas de llorar. Y con ganas de dormir y creer que tenía unos padres normales.  
Estaba a punto de tumbarse en el sofá cuando recordó que Naruto estaba escondido en su dormitorio.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-Así que sólo soy «un músico», ¿eh?

-Perdona -sonrió Hinata- ¿Lo has oído todo?

-Sí. Parece que no ha ido muy bien.

-Yo diría que ha sido un desastre. No podemos relacionarnos de forma normal, es imposible.

-Parece que ninguno de los dos lo intenta -dijo Naruto.

Hinata se tiró sobre la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada.

-No irás a darme una charla, ¿verdad? No estoy de humor.

-Entonces tampoco debería decirte que estás muy sexy con mi bóxer. Y quizá te interese saber que yo no llevo ropa interior -sonrió Naruto, tirando el libro al suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo llevo dos -rió Hinata, quitándose los bóxer- ¿Los quieres?

-No era eso lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que tengo jaqueca?

-Creo que sí -sonrió Naruto, apartando el pelo de su cara- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar una aspirina?

-No, ya voy yo. Sólo he venido para darte las buenas noches.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches.

Naruto apagó la luz mientras ella estaba haciendo su cama en el sofá. Iba a tener que dormir sola. Y no le apetecía dormir sola. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos dormir con él, abrazarlo.  
De puntillas, fue a su habitación. Naruto estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia la ventana. Sin hacer ruido, Hinata se tumbó en el otro lado de la cama.  
Ah, mucho mejor.  
Pero Naruto se dio la vuelta entonces y pasó un brazo por su cintura, enterrando la cara en su pelo.  
Perfecto.

-Estaba esperando que volvieras.

Hinata intentó imaginar cómo sería la vida cuando aquello terminase. ¿Sería fácil abandonar la compañía de Naruto, volver a estar sola? ¿Sería la amistad suficiente?  
Y si no lo era, ¿qué podría hacer?  
Su aliento le quemaba el cuello. El roce de la barba sobre su piel la excitaba... casi tanto como cuando él levantó las manos para acariciar sus pechos.  
Sí.  
Con los ojos cerrados, Hinata se volvió hacia él.

-¿Naruto?

Seguía en su cama. Sabía que no debía tocarlo, pero no podía evitar acariciar su espalda, sus hombros.  
Oh, sí.  
Se sentía embriagada de deseo. Todo era tan real. Y, sin embargo...  
Sabía que estaba dormida. Sólo estaba soñando que lo tocaba a Naruto. No era real, sólo su imaginación.  
Y si no era real...  
Hinata deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al incendio que había entre sus piernas. Lo oía gemir mientras lo acariciaba.  
Tócame.  
Deseaba que la tocase y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Naruto la tocó. Sintió cómo se abría para él, arqueándose contra su mano. ¿De verdad estaba lanzando gemidos o era un sueño? Se le ocurrió que debía abrir los ojos, pero no quería despertar aún.  
Hazme el amor.  
Murmuró esa plegaria una y otra vez hasta que sintió el peso del cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo. Lo sintió empujar hasta que lo tuvo dentro.  
Ámame, por favor.  
¿Amar? No había querido decir eso. ¿ O sí? Podía mentirse a sí misma cuando estaba despierta, pero en sus sueños, la verdad era innegable. Sólo halda una razón para que aquello fuese tan diferente, tan tierno. Estaba enamorada de Naruto. Y lo amaría siempre, aunque él no pudiese devolverle ese amor. Podría decírselo porque estaba soñando. Y podría creer que Naruto la amaba también.  
Te quiero, Naruto.  
Lo dijo una y otra vez. Si él pudiese amarla...  
El sueño se volvió incomprensible a partir de ese momento. Hinata se limitó a sentir. El peso de su cuerpo, sus caricias, su calor. Pareció durar toda la noche y cuando los primeros temblores del orgasmo la sorprendieron, se dejó llevar...  
Era maravilloso, era tan real...  
Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe.  
Naruto estaba encima de ella. Dentro de ella.  
Oh, no. Las cosas que le había dicho...  
Aún estaba temblando de placer cuando sintió que Naruto se ponía tenso y oyó un gemido ronco escapando de su pecho.  
Él se dejó caer en sus brazos y Hinata no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, preguntándose qué había hecho.


	12. Chapter 12

-Han sido tres.

Naruto llenó su taza de café.

-Han sido dos.

-Hemos dormido desnudos. Yo no estaba ovulando y no estábamos en mi apartamento. Tres.

-Ah, ya. Bueno, la tercera no debería contar. Estás aquí por culpa de un imponderable. Debemos cambiar esa regla. Ahora sólo podemos hacer el amor en mi casa.

Hinata enterró la cara entre las manos.

-No podemos seguir saltándonos las reglas.

\- ¿Y eso lo dice la mujer que me sedujo en el sofá?

-Pero no hicimos el amor.

Hinata intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. No quería a Naruto sólo como amigo. Lo amaba. Quizá lo había amado siempre.  
Y la noche anterior había dicho todo lo que guardaba en su corazón. El recuerdo hacía que le temblasen las piernas. Esperaba que Naruto no la hubiese oído o que hubiera pensado que se había vuelto loca.

-¿Qué nos queda? La número uno: sinceridad. Bien. Ésa es fácil porque siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad. Y la cinco, no acostarnos con otras personas. Yo no pienso hacerlo, ¿y tú?

-Claro que no.

-Y la siete, nada de gratificación solitaria. Y hemos dicho que eso sólo era aplicable a mí -sonrió Naruto.

-No me mires con esa cara. Sigo enfadada contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Hinata, pero si me atacaste tú.

-¡Estaba dormida!

-Estabas encima de mí, diciendo «tócame, tócame». «Hazme el amor, Naruto». ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

No olvides: «te quiero, Naruto», pensó Hinata.  
Quizá no la había oído. O quizá no lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Sea de quien sea la culpa, no puede volver a ocurrir.

-Entonces, aunque disfruto mucho de tu compañía en la cama, será mejor que duermas en el sofá. Evidentemente, no somos responsables de nuestros actos cuando estamos dormidos.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Y después de lo de anoche, creo que debemos crear una nueva regla: nada de tocarnos hasta que estés ovulando. Es muy fácil cruzar la línea.

¿Naruto quería limitar sus encuentros a uno o dos por mes? No sólo no la quería, quizá ni siquiera la deseaba. A lo mejor le había hecho el amor por pena.  
Peor, podría haber oído su confesión y aquella era su forma de decir que no estaba interesado.  
Hinata tuvo que contener una náusea.

-Además, me quedan dos semanas de celibato. Dos semanas esperando a que ovules otra vez -suspiró Naruto, tomando el Konoha News-. Por cierto, ha llamado Motoko. Va a venir a verte dentro de un rato.

No le apetecía nada verla. Pero nada. La alegre y simpática Motoko se daría cuenta de su desesperación porque la gente alegre y simpática tenía un radar para esas cosas. Y entonces intentaría animarla. Y ella no quería que la animasen; sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir durante una semana.

-¿Ha dicho por qué venía?

-Dijo algo sobre tu ropa.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Naruto dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-Debe ser ella.

-Ya voy yo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Motoko... o más bien con un montón de bolsas de plástico detrás de las que estaba Motoko.

-¿Mi ropa? ¿Tan pronto?

-Es que soy buena cliente y se han dado prisa. Hola, Naruto.

-Hola, Motoko. ¿Queda algo más en tu coche?

-¿Te importa? -sonrió ella, tirándole las llaves- Es el rojo que hay aparcado al lado de tu jeep.

-¿Cuánto te debo por la tintorería? -preguntó Hinata.

-Nada, te lo regalo.

-Motoko, el seguro...

-Por favor, déjame que lo haga.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien. Como quieras.

-Gracias. Aunque voy a ser tu madrastra, quiero que seamos amigas.

-Pues sería la primera vez. Claro que las otras no duraron lo suficiente... perdona -dijo Hinata al ver su expresión- Soy una bocazas.

-No importa -sonrió Motoko- Espero que esto sea diferente. Y ya sé lo que piensa todo el mundo. Creen que me caso con Hiashi por dinero.

-¿Y no es así?

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano. Le había salido sin pensar.

-No es por eso. La verdad es que yo tengo más dinero que él -sonrió Motoko, sentándose en un taburete.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Siempre he estado enamorada de tu padre. Desde que era una niña.

«O sea, desde ayer».

-Cuando mi padre murió, Hishi cuidó de mi madre y de mí. Nos llevaba a cenar o al teatro, pasábamos las vacaciones juntas...

Hinata sintió una punzada de celos. Hiashi nunca tuvo tiempo para ella y, sin embargo, se preocupaba por otra familia. Qué bonito.

-Todo el mundo pensó que Hishi se casaría con mi madre, pero yo creo que ella sabía desde el principio que estaba enamorada de él. Cuando terminé la carrera...

-Un momento. ¿Ya has terminado la carrera?

-Hace dos años. Hice Historia del arte en Princeton. Dirijo una galería en La aldea e la estrella.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre un taburete. ¿Había estudiado en Princeton? De modo que no era una niña. Y tampoco era tonta.

-Pareces muy joven.

-Es una maldición ahora que estoy prometida con un hombre mayor que yo -rió Motoko-pero espero ahorrarme miles de dólares en operaciones de cirugía estética.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Uno menos que tú. Por eso siempre he tenido... no sé, cierta conexión contigo. Además, después de ver todas las fotografías que guarda tu padre...

-¿Qué fotografías?

-Ya sabes, fotos del colegio, de cuando eras pequeñita. Hishi siempre parece tan orgulloso cuando se las enseña a la gente que incluso tenía celos de ti.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Se siente orgulloso de mí?

-Claro. Guarda tus notas del colegio. Y siempre dice que eras la mejor de clase, que has logrado un futuro profesional sin ayuda...

Hinata recordaba haberle enviado fotografías y cosas suyas, pero...

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte -siguió Motoko- Pero Hishi dice que tu madre no le dejaba ir a verte. Él no quiso ser un mal padre, Hinata.

-Por favor, no lo disculpes. Eso no cambiará nada.

-Yo creo que es importante para los dos que se reconcilien. Para construir una relación padre-hija.

-Ya, claro. Seguro que también has estudiado psicología.

-Pues sí. También.

A Hinata casi se le cayó la taza.

-¿Tienes dos carreras?

-Es que empecé la universidad a los dieciséis años.

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas, Motoko.

-Mira, no estoy intentando apabullarte. Es que me importas.

-Te creo. Y agradezco todos tus esfuerzos, de verdad. Pero Hiashi y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Pero ahora más que nunca es importante que lo intentes, que formes parte de su vida.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Porque vas a tener un hermanito.

Hinata lo amaba.

Cuando estaba dormida, claro. Y eso no contaba. La gente dice de todo cuando está dormida. Y luego despiertan.

Que fuera verdad o no, daba lo mismo. Era él quien estaba soñando si se atrevía a creer que merecía su amor.  
Había sido un tonto por aceptar aquel acuerdo. Pensó que después de acostarse con ella un par de veces se le pasaría aquella atracción. Que sería una forma de compensar años de adoración y que no pasaría el resto de su vida deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes.  
Adoración. Estaba enamorado de ella. Llevaba casi diecisiete años enamorado de ella. Aquel día, en el patio, cuando lo miró con los ojitos llenos de miedo, le entregó su corazón.  
Naruto cerró el maletero del BMW rojo de Motoko y volvió a casa, suspirando. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Cuanto más tiempo estuvieran juntos, más difícil le resultaría controlarse.  
¿Acostarse con ella un par de veces y no volver a hacerlo nunca? Ya, como que iba a ser tan fácil.  
El viento movía el plástico de las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Naruto miró al cielo y vio que se avecinaba una tormenta. Al menos el tiempo iría acorde con su humor, pensó, mientras abría la puerta.

Motoko y Hinata estaban en la cocina.

-Lo siento -decía Hinata- Espero no haberte manchado.

-No pasa nada. No debería habértelo dicho así. Debería haberte preparado un poco.

-No había forma de prepararme para eso, te lo aseguro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Naruto.

-Le he tirado el café encima -suspiró Hinata- Motoko acaba de decirme que voy a tener un hermano.

-¿En serio? Felicidades.

-Gracias. Y tú no tienes que decir nada, Hinata. No esperaba que me dieses la bienvenida de inmediato -sonrió Motoko, saltando del taburete- Sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza.

Hinata la acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme la ropa. Y felicidades.

Parecía sincera, pero Naruto vio tensión en sus hombros. Seguramente la noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia.  
Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió, con una mano en el corazón.

-Por favor.

\- ¿Te molesta que tu padre vaya a tener otro hijo?

-¿Que si me molesta? No te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¿Cómo puede tener otro hijo después de haber sido tan mal padre conmigo? Pobre niño, no sabe lo que le espera... Hiashi se cansará de Motoko y la dejará sola con el niño. ¿Cómo se atreve a traer un niño al mundo en esas circunstancias?

Naruto sabía que quizá no debería decir aquello, pero Hinata y él siempre habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro.

-¿No es eso lo que vas a hacer tú, tener un niño sin padre?

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-No estoy diciendo que eso sea malo, Hinata.

Si no creyese que vas a ser una madre estupenda, no habría aceptado ayudarte. Y si Hiashi desaparece, seguramente Motoko también será una buena madre. Además, no sabemos si le va a fallar. Y a lo mejor lo que te duele es que Hiashi sea un buen padre para ese niño.

-Motoko quiere que haga las paces con él.

-Podrías intentarlo, ¿no?

-Durante años intenté llamar su atención y te aseguro que el rechazo duele, Naruto. Además... además. -los ojos de Hinata se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Te gustaría ser tú quien estuviera embarazada, ¿verdad?

-No es justo -suspiró ella entonces- ¿Por qué no me quedo embarazada?

-Hay que esperar un poco, cariño -dijo Naruto, abrazándola- Cueste lo que cueste, lo conseguiremos. No pienso abandonar.  
Y pensaba disfrutar cada minuto, además.

Ella se sonó la nariz con una servilleta.

-No te merezco, Naruto.

En eso tenía razón. Se merecía algo mucho mejor.  
Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Dígame -contestó Naruto.

-Soy Lee. ¿Puedes venir al estudio?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Parece que Shikamaru ha cumplido su promesa.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto miro lo que quedaba de las cintas digitales. Pero era como si no tuviese nada que ver con él... absurdo, considerando que aquello era el trabajo de toda su vida.

-¿Por que no estaban guardadas en la caja fuerte?

-Bajé a dedesayunar un momento... solo tarde veinte minutos, te lo juro- contesto Kiba- La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y pense... ¿quien iba a pensar que Shikamaru entraria en el estudio a las ocho de la mañana, dispuesto a destrozarlo todo?

-Tranquilo Kiba. Tu no tienes la culpa

-No sabes como lo siento, Naruto

-No digas nada. Dejaremos que sea la policia quien lo resuelva

-¿La policia? - exclamo Lee- ¿Haz visto lo que ha hecho con mi mesa de mezclas? Cuando pille a ese cerdo...

-No - lo interrumpio Naruto- Vamos a dejar que lo resuelva la policia. El seguro cubrira los gastos del equipo

-¿Y luego que? ¿Lo hacemos todo otra vez?

-No- suspiro él, contemplando los cientos de horas de grabacion, los miles de dolares que habia perdido

-¿Como que no?- dijo Hinata detras de él- No pienso dejar que te rindas

Habia estado tan callada desde que llegaron al estudio que casi habia olvidado que estaba alli

-No puedo hacer nada ahora mismo. No tengo dinero

-Pues habra que buscarlo

-Tardare algun tiempo. Tengo trabajo, pero...

-El dinero del niño. Puedes usar el dinero que tengo guardado. Tardare meses en quedar embarazada y seria una inversion para el futuro de mi hijo

-Bueno, los dejamos solos- dijo Kiba entonces, dandole un codazo a Lee

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la cabina, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro

-Adios a la regla numero seis

-Olvidate de las reglas. Y no me digas que no, vas a aceptar mi dinero

Naruto se inclino para tirar las cintas aplastadas a la basura. Deberia estar furioso, deberia sentir algo, pero no era asi. Debia pasarle lo que le paso a Hinata el otro dia, cuando vio su casa y su tienda destrozadas. Por mucho que se enfadara, por muchos golpes que diera en la pared no iba a conseguir nada

-Lo digo e serio, Naruto

-No pienso aceptar ese dinero, Hinata

-Si tengo que hacerlo, buscare tu cuenta corriente y te enviare una transferencia

-He dicho que no

-¿Como puedes ser tan terco?

-Seguramente lo he aprendido de ti. Ademas, no estoy siendo terco, estoy siendo practico

-Estas siendo idiota

-Hinata, aunque pudiera producir el CD, no se si se vendera o no. Es un riesgo. Cualquier asesor fiscal te diria que...

-No tengo asesores fiscales

-Si los tuvieras, te dirian que es un riesgo demasiado grande

-Pero no los tengo- replico Hinata, apoyandose en la ventana. Los relampagos iluminaban la cabina sen necesidad de encender la luz y la lluvia goleaba los cristales con fuerza- Al menos acepta la mitad del dinero. Supon que tu CD se vendiera bien, que ganases millones. ¿Entonces que?

-Eso seia maravilloso. Pero es improbable. En el mundo de la musica no se puede predecir lo que va a pasar

-¡En la vida no se puede predecir nada!- exclamo ella

Aveces lo confundia. Normalmente, era una chica tranquila, sosegada. Pero ultimamente... nunca la habia visto tan apasionada. Y tenia unos cambios de humor muy extraños

-¿De verdad quieres que acepte ese dinero?

-Claro que si

-Muy bien. Subete la camiseta

-¿Como?

-Que te subas la camiseta y me enseñes los pechos

Sabia que no lo haria nunca. La conocia bien

-¿Para que?

-Si te subes la camiseta, aceptare tu dinero

ella se mordio los labios

-Tienes que prometerme que si lo hago, aceptaras mi dinero

Seguramente se acobardaria en el ultimo momento, penso Naruto

-Prometo aceptar el dinero que necesite para reemplazar las cintas que se ha cargado Shikamaru. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Lo prometes de verdad?

-Lo prometo- dijo él

No iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿No iria a subirse la camiseta en el estudio, donde Lee o Kiba o cualquiera podria verla? No, se estaba tirando un farol

-Recuerda que lo has prometido- dijo Hinata entonces

Iba a hacerlo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la habia subestimado. Tenia que decirle que parase. Iba a decirselo. Muy pronto. Pero ya se habia subido la camiseta y estaba emezando a desabrochar el sujetador.  
Seria el momento justo para decirle que parase...  
Pero entonces Hinata se quito el sujetador, tan tranquila, mostrandole sus pechos. Incluso levantandolos con las dos manos. Naruto, eres hombre muerto

-¿Y que hizo él?

-Me trajo a casa

-¿Y?- pregunto Ino

-Y nada- dijo Hinata, mirandose al espejo- Me trajo a su casa y volvio al estudio. ¿Me queda bien este color de labios?

-¿Se marcho?

-Que si, pesada. ¿Me queda bien?

-Perfecto. ¿Por que se marcho?

Buena pregunta. Una que Hinata se habaia hecho durante las ultimas dos semanas

-Como te he dicho, tenemos un nuevo acuerdo. No nos tocamos. Ni siqiuiera hablamos mucho. Ademas, llega tardisimo a casa porque esta trabajando para compensar el dinero que ha perdido

-Esta negando la realidad

-No, soy yo quien esta negando la realidad. Siempre he sabido que Naruto no queria casarse ni tener hijos

-¿Estas diciendo que has pensado en él... como marido?

-Quizas, si fuera Naruto el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, no seria tan horrible- suspiro Hinata, sacando el vestido negro del armario

Era el vestido mas sexy que habia comprado nunca. Aunque Naruto no se daria cuenta. Apenas la miraba ultimamente.

-Entonces, ¿vas a abandonar?- pregunto Ino

-¿Abandonar? Nunca he tenido ninguna oportunidad con él

Hinata se quito el albornoz y se puso el vestido. Era de saten negro y se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente. A esas curvas que habia empezado a apreciar en el ultimo mes. Ya no le daba vergüenza su cuerpo y debia darle las gracias Naruto. Si él no hubiera aceptado lo del niño, quizas no habria descubierto nunca lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor. Habria pensado toda su vida que era inmoral, sucio. Y como tenia un cuerpo que su madre catalogo como "hecho para el sexo", habria pensado que ella misma era inmoral

-¿Me abrochas la cremallera?

-¿Por que no quiere?- pregunto Ino

-¿Por que no quiere qué?

-¿Por que no quiere Naruto casarse y tener hijos?

-No lo se, la verdad. Nunca le he preguntado. Pero supongo que tiene que ver con su infancia

-Pues deberias preguntarle. A lo mejor es una razon estupida, por ejemplo que no quiere ver medias colgando en la bañera o algo asi. O que no quiere compartir el mando de la television

-Ino, cuando un hombre dice que no quiere casarse ni tener hijos, normalmente es por una buena razon

Tenia que haberla, ¿no? Sus razones para no casarse estaban claras: habia sobrevivido a los cuatro matrimonios de su madre y a la interminable lista de hombres que pasaban por su vida aprendiendo una leccion: los finales felices no ocurrian en la vida real  
Al menos, eso pensaba hasta unas semanas antes. Podia imaginarse viviendo felizmente con Naruto toda la vida. Si dejaba de portarse como un imbecil  
Pero tambien estaba el pequeño problema de que él no la queria

-Pues espero que no sea un problema genetico porque vas a tener un niño con él

-¡Ay, la prueba! Tenia que haberme hecho la prueba de ovulacion esta mañana- dijo Hinata entonces mirando el reloj. Eran las dos. Si Naruto no aparecia enseguida llegarian tarde a la boda de su padre

-¿Quieres que los deje solos?

-No, seguramente no empezare a ovular hasta dentro de unos dias

-Haztelo de todas formas- le aconsejo Ino

Hinata se hizo la prueba y luego termino de vestirse mientras su amiga miraba el reloj

-Ya han pasado diez minutos. ¿Que significan dos lineas rojas?

¿Que? Lo diras de broma

-No, miralo

Hinata le quito el aparato de la mano. Tenia razon. Habia dos lineas rojas. Lo cual significaba que debia seducir a un hombre que ultimamente no parecia muy contento cada vez que estaban en la misma habitacion

-No pareces muy contenta

-Porque me ha estado evitando, Ino. ¿Y si ha cambiado de opinion, pero no se atreve a decirmelo?

-Preguntaselo

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa absurda? Ni siquiera yo se si quiero seguir adelante- suspiro Hinata- Si acostarme con Naruto significa destrozar nuestra amistad, ¿que pasara cuando tenga el niño? No se, ya no estoy tan segura

-Hinata, llevas años queriendo tener un hijo. ¡Si yo pudiera dejarte embarazada, me acostaria contigo!- dijo Ino- No te rindas ahora que estas tan cerca

-No puedo hacerlo si con ello me cargo nuestra amistad

-¿Sacrificarias la posibilidad de tener un niño para no perder la amistad de Naruto?

-Si- contesto Hinata, absolutamente segura

No podia imaginarse sin él. Y no podia imaginar a Naruto sin ella. Se sentiria tan solo...

-No te merece

-Probablemente no, pero tendra que cargar conmigo

En ese momento se abrio la puerta

-Ya estas aqui- dijo Ino- Por favor, acuestate con él. Prometemelo

-Prometo que lo pensare

-Te advierto que si lo estropea, le parto la cara

Antes de que Hinata pudiese contestar, su amiga salio del cuarto de baño y ella la siguio  
Naruto estaba mirando el correo cuando las oyo entrar en la cocina

-Hola

No las miro el tiepo suficiente como para fijarse en el vestido de Hinata. Y no la sorprendio

-Llegas tarde

-Lo siento, es que me he liado en el estudio. Tardo un minuto en vestirme- murmuro él, concentrado en el correo

-¿Naruto?

-Dime, Ino

Ino cerro el puño y lanzo un derechazo a su mandibula

-¡Ay! ¿Que haces?

-Esto solo ha sido un aviso... La proxima vez te hare daño de verdad

Naruto, perplejo, la observo salir de su casa y cerrar de un portazo

-¿Que le pasa a tu amiga?

Hinata se encogio de hombros mientras volvia al dormitorio a buscar sus zapatos

-Sera mejor que te vistas. No quiero llegar tarde a la boda

Como Naruto no dijo nada se volvio... y lo encontro mirandola. No solo mirandola, comiendosela con los ojos

-Bonito vestido. Nunca te habia visto con algo tan...

-¿Tan?

Venga, dime algo bonito

-Voy a vestirme- dijo Naruto entonces

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Huelo mal o algo?

-No eres tu, soy yo

-¿Que te pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar, Hinata

-¿Ahora?- pregunto ella, mirando su reloj- Es muy tarde. ¿Por que no te vistes y hablamos por el camino?

Conociendo a Naruto, eso de que "tenian que hablar" iba a ser algo malo. Muy malo


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto apretaba el volante con manos sudorosas. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido, pero tenía la impresión de ir en un horno con ruedas. Hinata iba a odiarlo. Tendría suerte si volvía a dirigirle la palabra después de aquello. Pero no tenía elección.

-Muy bien. Suéltalo.

Él tiró del nudo de su corbata. Era como la soga de un hombre al que estaban a punto de ahorcar.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-Empieza por donde sea.

-¿Te acuerdas de la productora que va últimamente por el bar?

-¿Qué productora?

-La peli-rosa. La que tú creíste que era mi novia.

-Ah, es productora. Pues parece una fan.

-Es muy buena productora.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -preguntó Hinata.

-Me ha conseguido una gira de seis meses. Empezaremos en Nueva York y acabaremos en Tokio.

-¿Seis meses?

Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla.

-Sé que te prometí que haríamos esto del niño, pero... es una buena gira. Y ganaré dinero suficiente como para producir mi disco.

-¿Cuándo te vas? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana? -repitió Hinata, atónita- ¿Y el dinero que te di?

-Lo invertí. Para tu niño.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-Pues... no sé. He pensado que podríamos seguir adelante con el plan. Yo puedo volver aquí una vez al mes. Si me llamas con tiempo...

-Eso sería una locura, Naruto.

-Pero te lo prometí.

-Puedo esperar hasta que vuelvas, tranquilo. Porque volverás, ¿no?

-Claro que sí. Y puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.

-A lo mejor cuando vuelva han terminado de arreglar tu apartamento -dijo Naruto, intentando parecer alegre.

Hinata estaba hundida. Intentaba disimular, pero...

-Cariño, perdóname. No quiero verte triste.

-No estoy triste -dijo ella.

Más bien, estaba muriéndose por dentro.

-Esperaba que estuvieses ovulando antes de irme. Para probar por última vez.

¿Acostarse con él cuando iba a desaparecer por la mañana? ¿Acostarse con un hombre que no la quería, que lo haría sólo porque le había hecho una promesa?

-Me he hecho la prueba esta mañana y ha dado negativo. No estoy ovulando.

Fue una boda preciosa.  
La iglesia era pequeña, pero la habían decorado con muy buen gusto. Y Motoko estaba absolutamente radiante durante el banquete. Hiashi, por supuesto, no mostraba tanta emoción, pero sonreía y apretaba la mano de su flamante esposa. Si era sincera, debía admitir que parecían felices y enamorados.  
Y Hinata no se había sentido más triste en toda su vida. No le molestaba verlos felices, pero se preguntaba cuándo sería su turno, cuándo le tocaría a ella.  
Si le tocaba algún día.

-¿Bailamos?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Hiashi.

-Es costumbre que el padre de la novia abra el baile con su hija. En este caso es al revés, pero servirá igual.

Ella se lo pensó un momento. Pero le había prometido a Motoko que haría un esfuerzo y ella era una mujer de palabra.  
De modo que se levantó y tomó el brazo de su padre.  
Hiashi sonrió entonces. Era la primera vez que le sonreía en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

-Ha sido una boda muy bonita.

-Yo diría que ha sido la más bonita de todas... por el momento.

-¿Por el momento?

Hiashi soltó una carcajada. Hinata iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. No lo creía capaz de reír a carcajadas.

-Ésta es la quinta y la última. El cinco es un buen número, ¿no te parece?

-Motoko es una chica muy especial. Y seguro que será una buena madre. Supongo que estarás contento.

-Entre tú y yo -dijo Hiashi en voz baja- Estoy asustado.

¿Hiashi admitiendo sus miedos? ¿El cielo se le iba a caer encima? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? Ya has pasado antes por esto.

-Y mira lo bien que lo hice -suspiró él- ¿Qué piensas tú de este niño?

-Admito que me sorprendió un poco -dijo Hinata.

-¿Un poco? Me han contado que hubo un incidente con una taza de café.

Ella sonrió entonces.

-Sí, bueno... he sido hija única durante veintisiete años. No esperaba que eso cambiase.

-La familia es muy importante para Motoko. Y para mí también.

La canción terminó en ese momento y él pareció asustado, como si intuyera que Hinata iba a volver a la mesa. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Era la primera conversación civilizada que mantenía con su padre desde... no recordaba desde cuándo.

-Ésta no es la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

-¿Ah, no?

-Seguramente no te acuerdas. Tenías tres años entonces y decidiste que querías ser bailarina, así que estabas todo el día bailando. Te subías sobre mis pies y yo te llevaba por toda la casa dando vueltas.

El hilo que contenía su emoción hasta aquel momento estaba estirándose al máximo. Hinata no recordaba bien esos años, pero tenía la impresión, la intuición de que su padre estaba diciendo la verdad; que en algún momento fueron felices.  
¿Sería posible recuperar aquel tiempo? ¿Después de tantos años teniendo sólo a Naruto, podría volver a tener una familia?

-Hoy no nos hemos peleado -dijo Hiashi.

-No, es verdad.

-Podrías venir a cenar con nosotros algún día.

-Lo intentaré -sonrió Hinata.

-Y podrías llevar a Naruto.

Ella dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

-Naruto se marcha de gira. Estará fuera seis meses.

-Motoko me ha dicho que tiene mucho talento y que cuidan el uno del otro.

-Es verdad -murmuró Hinata, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me alegro de que haya alguien especial en tu vida.

¿Alguien especial? Naruto había sido siempre más que especial. A veces fue incluso su salvavidas.

-Después de cuatro matrimonios fallidos, creo que he aprendido un par de cosas -sonrió Hiashi entonces- Sé que soy la última persona en el mundo a la que querrías contarle tus cosas, pero estaré ahí si me necesitas.

-Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-¿De verdad?

Cuando levantó la mirada, le sorprendió ver un brillo de emoción en los ojos de su padre. Era como si le importase de verdad, como si la quisiera.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Sé que esto no será fácil, Hinata. Tenemos que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Crees que podrás confiar en mí algún día?

Si abría la boca se pondría a llorar, estaba segura. De modo que contestó de otra forma. Se quitó los zapatos y, con cuidado, se subió sobre los pies de su padre. Como hacía cuando era pequeña.


	15. Chapter 15

El banquete terminó alrededor de las diez y Motoko y Hiashi partieron para su luna de miel.  
Naruto iba charlando sobre la boda mientras volvían a casa y Hinata escuchaba, en silencio.  
Si pudiese amarla...  
La quería, desde luego, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Seguramente, Naruto nunca se había enamorado de nadie.  
¿Por qué?, se preguntó.  
Cuando llegaron a casa, Hinata se puso el pijama y lo observó mientras hacía las maletas. Aún no se había ido, pero, de muchas formas, era como si llevara semanas fuera.  
¿Por qué se había apartado de ella?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte? ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos?

Naruto la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora?

-Por curiosidad -contestó Hinata- He oído muchas veces eso de que no quieres tener familia, pero no sé por qué.

-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo tenerla -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?

-Yo creo que es evidente.

-No lo es, Naruto. No te entiendo.

-Mira mi familia.

-¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

-¿Estás de broma? Mi familia es un completo fracaso, una vergüenza. Mi padre era un alcohólico que nos pegaba como un bestia, mi hermano está en la cárcel... ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Y temes que nadie quiera casarse contigo al saber eso? -preguntó Hinata.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Mi madre me advirtió mil veces que esto era una maldición. Su padre también era un mal tratador, mi bisabuelo también... lo llevo en la sangre.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres casarte porque temes convertirte en tu padre?

-Sí.

-¿De repente te vas a volver , alcohólico y maltratador, Naruto?

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Hinata. Tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Que no lo entiendo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que si tú has heredado esa maldición también podría heredarla mi hijo?

-Claro que lo he pensado -suspiró él, ce¬rrando una de las maletas- Pero decidí arriesgarme. Espero que el niño sea como tú.

-¿Qué es peor, el alcoholismo o la depravación sexual?

-Hinata, tú no eres una depravada.

-Pero mi madre sí lo es.

-Eso no significa...

-¿No significa qué, Naruto?

-Seguramente tú te pareces a tu padre.

\- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que tú podrías ser como tu madre?

Él no contestó.

-¿Cuándo te emborrachaste por última vez? Digo emborracharte de caerte al suelo.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Hace una semana, hace un mes, un año?

-En el funeral de mi madre -contestó Naruto por fin.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Tú sabes cuándo fue. Estabas allí.

-Fue hace... trece años.

-¿Y qué?

-Trece años, Naruto. Aún recuerdo lo hundido que te vi. Y lo furioso que estabas con tu padre. La gente decía que si tu madre hubiera ido antes al médico, podría haberle tratado el cáncer. Pero no iba porque si lo hacía le harían preguntas sobre las cicatrices, los golpes...

-Mi padre no la dejó ir al médico -la interrumpió Naruto.

-Entonces, indirectamente, él tuvo la culpa de su muerte.

-No sólo de su muerte. Le destrozó la vida.

-Entonces tú debías estar más furioso que nunca -siguió Hinata.

-Así es.

-¿Y a quién pegaste?

-¿Qué?

-¿A quién pegaste ese día? Estabas borracho, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que hacéis los Namikaze, pegar a alguien cuando estáis borrachos?

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Sé lo que intentas probar.

-¿A cuánta gente has pegado en tu vida?

-Esto es una bobada...

-¿A cuánta gente, diez, doce, quince personas?

-¡A nadie! Nunca he pegado a nadie, Hinata. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de volverme violento. ¿Te acuerdas del tipo del bar, el borracho? Habría querido matarlo...

-Pero no le hiciste nada. Sólo le diste un empujón para que me dejase en paz.

-Tengo que terminar de hacer las maletas...

Hinata se colocó frente al armario.

-Haz que me aparte -lo retó- Empújame.

-Yo no haría eso. Nunca -Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

-Claro que no lo harías. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el día del funeral?

-No me acuerdo muy bien -dijo él, sin mirarla.

-Estabas tan borracho que tuve que llevarte a mi casa. Y te aseguro que no fue fácil. Te tumbaste en mi cama y te pusiste a llorar, Naruto. Lloraste tanto que se me rompía el corazón. Y cuando te quedaste dormido me tumbé a tu lado y te abracé toda la noche...

-¿Por qué me estás contado eso?

-Porque yo hice algo más esa noche -sonrió Hinata- Te besé.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-¿No es evidente? Sabía que tú nunca te enterarías. Tenía miedo de que me rechazases... como he tenido miedo durante años al rechazo de mi padre. Y por eso también me hice la dormida cuando te dije «te quiero». Me daba pánico que tú no me quisieras. Pero estoy harta de jugar sobre seguro, de no arriesgarme, Naruto. Estoy harta de tener miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy viviendo, en lugar de ver cómo el mundo pasa por delante de mis ojos. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Creo que esperaba que un niño llenase el vacío de mi vida, pero ahora quiero cambiar y crecer para ese niño. Quiero ser todo lo que mi madre nunca fue para mí.

Naruto la miraba sin decir nada. Y Hinata no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No quieres tú eso también? ¿No quieres aceptar la oportunidad de probar que puedes hacerlo mejor que tus padres? Quizá tú puedas pasar el resto de tu vida teniendo miedo, pero yo no. Estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto. Así que debes elegir: puedes aceptar mi amor y amarme también o dejar que la vida te pase por delante.

-Hinata, yo...

Naruto bajó los ojos. El mensaje estaba claro: no la quería. Pero al menos lo había intentado, pensó Hinata, volviéndose.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

-A dormir.

Los dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para pensar. Pero había algo seguro: nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.  
Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Acababa de percatarse de algo: aquella gira no tenía nada que ver con la carrera de Naruto. Había decidido alejarse de ella. Estaba huyendo.

Poco después, quizá cinco minutos, quizá cinco horas más tarde, sintió que el colchón se movía.  
Era Naruto, que se había sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde.

-¿Que pasa?

-No podía estar alejado de ti -suspiró Naruto, acariciando su pelo- Me da igual que estés ovulando o que no, me dan igual las reglas. Tengo que hacerte el amor, Hinata. Te necesito.

Esas tres palabras lo cambiaron todo. Ella también lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos... No sabes lo difícil que ha sido dormir separado de ti estos días.

-Tenemos toda la noche. Tenemos mil noches -sonrió Hinata.

-No es suficiente. Debería haber pasado cada noche contigo. El resto de mi vida... debería pasar cada noche del resto de mi vida contigo, Hinata -su voz se rompió cuando puso una mano sobre su corazón- Este es mi sitio.

-Siempre has estado ahí -dijo ella, emocionada.

-Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, debes saber que te quiero. No me recuerdo a mí mismo sin estar enamorado de ti. Siempre serás parte de mi vida.  
Con el corazón en la garganta, Hinata apretó su mano.

-No tienes que decirme eso sólo para que me sienta mejor...

-Llevo diecisiete años mintiéndome a mí mismo, pero ya no puedo negar lo que hay en mi corazón. Te quiero, Hinata. Deja que duerma contigo esta noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Hicieron el amor despacio, en silencio. Eran dos almas perdidas, uniéndose con un lazo indestructible. Almas gemelas. Hinata se quedó dormida entre sus brazos sabiendo que cada palabra, cada caricia quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria. Naruto la amaba.

Pero por la mañana, cuando despertó, él se había ido.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata estaba tumbada en el sofá, mirando al techo. El sonido del tráfico o el ruido ocasional de algún grifo intensificaba su sensación de soledad. Se sentía vacía.  
Su partida había sido una bofetada de realidad. Por mucho que intentase convencerlo, Naruto nunca creería que era suficientemente bueno para ella. Siempre saldría huyendo y Hinata estaba cansada de seguirlo.  
Todo había terminado.  
Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas. Y experimentaba una sensación rara en el vientre, como un peso inesperado y nuevo.  
Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que no estaba sola. Naruto no se había ido del todo. Había dejado en ella un pedazo de sí mismo.  
Y por ese niño, si existía de verdad, tenía que seguir adelante.  
De modo que se levantó, dispuesta a seguir viviendo... y tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

Era una maleta. La maleta de Naruto.  
Pero no tenía sentido. Él se había ido...  
En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta. Era Naruto. Naruto. Con dos cafés en una mano y una bolsa de plástico en la otra.

-¿Qué haces sentada en el suelo?

-Me... he tropezado.

-Ah, perdona. He dejado tirada la maleta...

-Me desperté y no estabas.

-He ido a comprar café y bollos para desayunar. ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, no... Es que...

-¿Pensabas que me había ido?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-No voy a ninguna parte, cariño. No te preocupes por eso.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se puso a llorar.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -murmuró Naruto, acariciando su pelo- No llores, cielo.

-Pensé que... te habías ido. Que todo había terminado -dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Aún no sé si podré hacerte feliz, pero te aseguro que lo voy a intentar. Amor mío, te quiero.

-Yo también... te quiero.

-Entonces, espero que ésas sean lágrimas de felicidad -sonrió Naruto.

-Sí, así es. La vida es maravillosa -dijo Hinata, levantando los brazos para enredarlos alrededor de su cuello. Al hacerlo, la sábana se deslizó un poco...

-¿Estás desnuda? -preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza- Entonces podríamos cerrar con llave, desconectar el teléfono y pasar todo el día celebrando nuestro amor.

-Me parece muy buena idea.

Naruto hizo entonces un gesto de rabia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no estás ovulando.

-Entonces... ¿sigues queriendo tener el niño?

-Claro que sí. Quiero el niño, la boda, lo quiero todo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo creo que ya ha pasado -dijo Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que pasó anoche -contestó ella, tomando su mano para llevársela al vientre.

-¿Cómo? Dijiste que no estabas ovulando.

-Era mentira. Lo siento, pero no quería que me hicieras el amor por obligación. Quería que fuese de verdad.

-Oh, era de verdad, amor mío -sonrió Naruto- Y en caso de que estés embarazada, habrá que hacer esto bien. Quiero que nos casemos enseguida.

-Yo también, pero antes de que sea oficial, hay una cosa que debemos hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que establecer unas reglas -dijo Hinata.

-Unas reglas, ¿eh?

-Por supuesto, la primera será la sinceridad.

-Desde luego. Y no acostarse con nadie más -sonrió Naruto.

-Evidentemente.

-Y hacer el amor... todos los días.

\- ¿Todos los días?

-Todos.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo en la ducha?

-En todas partes -rió Hinata.

-Y yo voy a decirte que te quiero mil veces al día para compensar el tiempo perdido -sonrió Naruto, acariciando suavemente su vientre- Voy a ser un buen padre y un buen marido.

-Nunca lo he dudado. Pero tengo que hacerte otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuándo empezamos? -sonrió Hinata.


End file.
